Love Virus
by kyungsoonim
Summary: Chap 6 Update ! "Mwo ? virus apa yang lee sonsae maksud ?"..."Dia tidak akan kembali"..."Kau tahu ? aku memang pernah ke kamar ini sebelumnya"...apa katanya ? 'kyungsooku' ? Kaisoo/Kaido, TaoRis
1. Chapter 1

"Hey jongin, tumben sekali datang sepagi ini" sapa seorang laki-laki di bangku belakang jongin.

"Entahlah rasanya hari ini ingin sekali datang pagi" jawab jongin.

"oh ya, tahu tidak ? ada murid baru di kelas kita"

"oh"

"hanya oh saja katamu ?"

"aku tidak tertarik" ucap jongin ketus.

"haish.. ku dengar, ayahnya sangat kaya raya, dia juga sangat pintar dalam segala bidang mata pelajaran hanya saja… dia sangat tertutup, bahkan teman sekelasnya di sekolah yang dulu, tidak ada yang tahu rumahnya dimana. Sangat misterius, menyeramkan " jelas baekhyun

"baek, dia setan atau manusia sih ?" Tanya jongin.

"manusialah, hm jadi penasaran nih" ucap baekhyun yg sangat antusias terhadap murid baru di kelasnya.

"sama" timpal jongin

"tadi katanya ga tertarik" kata chanyeol dan baekhyun berbarengan

"itukan tadi-_-"

"…." Kelaspun hening…

Akhirnya, bel masuk kelaspun berbunyi…

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Harap memberikan bantuan kepada dia. Kyungsoo, ayo masuk" kyungsoo pun memasuki kelas itu.

"Annyeonghasseo choneun d.o kyungsoo imnida. Bangapseumnida !" ucap kyungsoo sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

**-Jongin pov-**

"Annyeonghasseo choneun d.o kyungsoo imnida. Bangapseumnida!"

Jadi ini anak baru yang baekhyun bicarakan tadi. Mengapa dia menundukkan wajahnya ? bukankah dalam berkenalan seharusnya ia tersenyum kepada seluruh murid disini ? bahkan aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya saat ia memperkenalkan diri. Entah karena ia malu berada dalam lingkungan sekolah yang baru atau nervous tapi sedari tadi aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Ia berjalan menuju bangku kosong di depanku. Bahkan saat berjalanpun ia tetap menundukkan wajahnya. Sungguh aneh anak baru ini, aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia seperti itu. Ia duduk tepat didepanku. Setelah menaruh tasnya di kursi, ia sama sekali tidak menyapaku. Padahal biasanya murid baru selalu menyapa orang yang berada di sekitar bangkunya. Huh apa dia tidak tahu kali ini aku sungguh penasaran.

Saat pelajaran, tidak sengaja pensilku jatuh menggelinding kearah kyungsoo. Dan kyungsoo pun memungut pensilku dari bawah bangkunya. Gotcha! Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahnya ketika ia menaruh pensilku di mejaku walau hanya sekilas. Menurutku wajahnya sangatlah… errr cantik tapi tidak ada ekspresi yg ditunjukan olehnya, bahkan auranya sangatlah menakutkan, ia sangat dingin.

Setelah lama mendengarkan ocehan dari songsaenim, akhirnya pelajaran berakhir dengan ditandai dengan bunyi bel. Ini saatnya istirahat. Kulihat si anak baru itu merapikan peralatannya. Dan anehnya dia langsung menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, dan tertidur pulas. Anak ini aneh sekali, anak-anak lain lebih memilih pergi ke kantin dan keluar kelas untuk mengisi waktu istirahatnya, tapi dia malah tertidur. Apa dia kelelahan atau tidak tidur semalam sampai-sampai tertidur saat jam istirahat.

"hey jongin, kau mau ke kantin atau tidak?" Tanya chanyeol

"ah aku malas, kau saja dengan kekasihmu si bacon itu" jawab jongin.

"hey hey hey ada apa ini, tidak seperti biasanya kau tidak ingin pergi ke kantin kim jongin" oceh baekhyun

"aku sedang malas, cepat sana pergi"

"apa kau ingin berduaan saja dengan si anak baru itu?" Tanya chanyeol

"kelihatannya dia sangat aneh, daritadi banyak yg mengajaknya pergi ke kantin tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan lebih memilih untuk tidur" ujar baekhyun

"iya, ku perhatikan dia memang aneh" tambah jongin

"hey kim jongin, jadi daritadi kau memperhatikannya ya ? apa kau mulai tertarik dengannya ?"

"ah berisik kau chanyeol"

"yasudah, kami pergi ke kantin dulu ya jongin, dah~"

"iya sudah sana cepat pergi"

Akhirnya di kelas hanya ada aku dan dia. Ya, siapa lagi selain si anak baru yang membuatku mati penasaran. akupun duduk di sampingnya, memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya. Meskipun wajahnya tertutup sebagian karena rambutnya yg agak panjang. Ku beranikan diri untuk menyingkirkan poninya itu. Dan berhasil! Akhirnya aku bias melihat wajahnya sevara dekat. Dia sangat…. Cantik. Bahkan pipinya yg chubby itu sangat menggemaskan. Dia terlihat seperti bidadari, sungguh cantik dan ku lihat kedamaian di raut wajahnya, sangat tenang, aku tak bisa mengedipkan mataku walaupun sedetik.

"eeeuuunggghh" lenguhnya

Gawat! Ia terbangun.

"apa yang kau lakukan eoh?"

"itu….ump..em…obseo"

"kenapa kau ada di bangku sebelahku? Bangkumu kan dibelakangku"

"aniya aku hanya ingin meminjam penghapus milik suho, kebetulan sekali bangkunya ada di sebelahmu'

"o"

Dia hanya ber'o' ria dan menatapku tajam.

"w-wae?"

"hm…"

"ah wae ? kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?"

"cankanman"

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Rasanya ada sesuatu di dalam dadaku yg ingin sekali meledak. Perasaan macam apa ini… wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku, pasti wajahku sedang merah merona, hey apa yang ingin ia lakukan ?

**DEG…**

"hey lihatlah ada bulu mata jatuh di wajahmu" ucapnya sambil mengambil bulu mata tersebut dan memundurkan wajahnya.

Oh shit kukira dia akan menciumku, ternyata hanya mengambil bulu mata itu. Rutuku kesal.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" Tanyanya padaku

"ah aniya"

"ini… ada di sebelah kanan. Kata hyungku, kalau jatuh di sebelah kanan, artinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta padamu" ucapnya dengan muka datar

"kau masih percaya dengan tahayul macam itu?"

"aku percaya" katanya singkat

"itukan hanya karangan nenek moyang demi membodohi kita"

"kurasa mulai sekarang kau harus percaya dengan hal semacam itu"

"memangnya kenapa ?"

"kau akan tahu itu nanti"

Kyungsoopun kembali menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, dan akan tertidur lagi.

"apa-apaan anak ini seenaknya tertidur lagi"

"terserahku" ucapnya sambil memejamkan matanya

"aish… "

Akupun kembali ke bangku terasa, bel pun berbunyi, pertanda bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

"kyungsoo-ssi, bangunlah, pelajaran akan segera dimulai" ucap suho yang baru saja datang sehabis dari kantin.

"ne, gomawo sudah mengingatkanku"

"cheonma, wah mukamu imut jika tidak ditutupi"

"haha gomawo suho-ah"

mukanya memerah aku yang melihat dan menguping percakapan mereka sedikit kesal. Cemburu ? apa aku cemburu eoh? Molla…

"mulai sekarang, kita berteman. Kau maukan kyungsoo?" Tanya suho

"kenapa tidak"

"kyeopta!" ucap suho sambil merangkul bahu d.o

"Ya! Kalian jangan berisik" ucapku kesal.

Sebenarnya aku kesal bukan karena mereka berisik sehingga menggangguku, tapi yang menggangguku adalah keakraban mereka. Berani sekali suho merangkul kyungsooku. Bahkan iya mampu membuat wajah d.o memerah. Tidak bisa ku biarkan, mereka harus di hentikan. Apalagi suho sekarang menjadi apa ? teman katanya ? cih paling hanya modus saja.

"haish… jongin, kurasa kita tidak berisik, suaraku tidak keras kok iyakan kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

"tapi kalian menggangguku tahu!"

"mengganggu apanya ?" Tanya suho

"mengganggu konsentrasiku"

"sudahlah, lebih baik memperhatikan seongsangnim daripada meributkan hal yang sepele" kyungsoo menghentikan perdebatanku dengan suho.

**-skip time-**

Setelah pelajaran olahraga, waktunya para murid untuk pulang. Dan ku lihat kyungsoo masih terlelap di bangkunya. Ya, dia memang tidak ikut pelajaran olahraga, karena dia adalah murid baru dan belum memiliki seragam olahraga, jadi dia di perbolehkan tidak mengikuti olahraga.

"huh anak ini… apa kerjanya hanya bisa tidur saja ?" ucapku pelan. Kelaspun sudah mulai kosong dan yang belum pulang hanya aku, kyungsoo, suho, baekhyun, chanyeol, daehyun dan youngjae saja.

"hey kyungsoo-ah, ireona… ini sudah waktunya pulang, apa kau mau menginap di sekolah ?" akupun mengungguncangkan tubuhnya.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali darinya. Ku lihat, ia mengeluarkan saliva dari mulutnya… eungh… sangatlah menggoda, bibir kissablenya… rasanya aku ingin mencicipinya. Aish… kim jongin, singkirkan pikiran kotormu itu!

Tapi nafsuku sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Bagaimana ini, mengapa bibirnya sungguh menggoda. Dan salivanya terlihat seperti madu yang lezat untuk dicicipi. Alhasil, aku memasukkan salivanya ke dalam mulutku dengan jemariku. Benar… rasanya sangatlah manis seperti madu…

'kreek'

Tiba-tiba pintu kelaspun terbuka.

"hey kim jongin, sedang apa kau di situ ?" tanya daehyun sambil berjalan ke kursinya.

"aku ? sedang membangunkan anak ini. Kau sendiri ?" huh, untung saja daehyun tak melihatnya, kalau saja terlihat, mau di taro di mana mukaku.

"baru saja selesai berolahraga" jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba baekhyun, chanyeol, dan suhopun datang.

"Apa kyungsoo masih tertidur ?" tanya suho padaku

"seperti yang kau lihat, ia masih tertidur daritadi" jawabku dengan nada malas.

"kyungsoo-ah, ireona" suhopun membangunkannya

"eungggh… apa sudah saatnya untuk pulang ?" tanya kyungsoo

"tentu saja, kkaja kita pulang bersama" ajak suho sambil merangkul kyungsoo. Merekapun meninggalkan kelas. Dan tentu saja di dalam kelas ada aku yang sedang menahan emosi melihat adegan tadi. Mengapa di saat suho membangunkannya ia langsung terbangun ? aish… menyebalkan

"hey kim jongin, apa kau tak mau pulang ?" tanya baekyeol couple

"haish… aku sebal melihat mereka" aku pun menendang bangku

"siapa ?" tanya youngjae yang tiba-tiba datang di kelas

"tentu saja suho dan kyungsoo" jawabku

"hey apa kau cemburu ? apa kau mulai menyukai kyungsoo ?" chanyeolpun menggodaku

"molla"

"hey kami duluan ya" ucap youngjae dan daehyun.

Sejak kapan daehyun dan youngjae sedekat itu ? apa mereka berpacaran ? ah sudahlah, tidak penting. Batinku

Akupun pulang bersama baekyeol couple. Huft padahal tadi aku ingin mengajak kyungsoo pulang bersama tapi gagal karena si suho sialan itu.

**-kyungsoo pov-**

Sudah seminggu namja yang duduk di belakangku tidak masuk sekolah. Apa yang terjadi padanya ? apa ia sakit ? separah itukah ?

"suho-ah, apa kau tau namja yang duduk di belakangku itu kemana ?" tanyaku pada suho

"oh si kim jongin ? ia sakit, katanya sih demam, sudah di bawa ke dokter tapi tidak sembuh juga, padahal sudah seminggu" jawabnya

"em… apa kau tahu alamatnya ?"

"tentu saja, apa kau ingin menjenguknya ?"

"ya, apa kau ingin ikut ?"

"hari ini aku tidak bisa, sepulang sekolah aku ada les, mian"

"gwaenchana, kalau begitu aku sendiri saja"

"baiklah ini alamatnya" suhopun menuliskan alamat jongin di sebuah kertas.

Setelah pulan sekolah, aku pergi menuju alamat yang suho tulis di kertas tadi.

'ting tong'

"apa kim jongin ada di dalam ?"

"siapa ?" tanya suara dari dalam

"ini teman sekelasnya, d.o kyungsoo"

'kriet' pintupun dibuka.

"silahkan masuk" ucap jongin lemah

Akupun memasuki rumahnya

"silahkan duduk" ucapnya lagi dengan nada yg masih lemah

"apa kau sendirian di rumah ?" tanyaku

"ya, eommaku sedang bekerja"

"apa keadaanmu parah jongin-ssi ?"

**-jongin pov-**

"apa keadaanmu parah jongin-ssi ?" what ? apa dia mengkhawatirkanku ? oh sungguh aku senang sekali dia mau menjengukku kemari.

"tidak begitu buruk, hanya saja demamku tak mau turun, padahal sudah seminggu" jawabku lemah

"ceritakan yang terjadi jongin-ssi"

"apa maksudmu kyungsoo ?"

"apakah ada sebuah kejadian di saat pertemuan kita seminggu yang lalu ?" tanyanya menginterupsiku

"ah… itu.. a..aku.." ucapku terbata-bata. Tiba-tiba aku teringat kejadian waktu itu di saat aku menikmati saliva kyungsoo. Uh aku sungguh malu jika harus mengatakan kejadian itu padanya

"jawab saja jongin-ssi, katakan yang sejujurnya"

"baiklah… saat itu, kau sedang terlelap, dan ku lihat saliva keluar dari mulutmu.. dan tak sengaja salivamu ku masukkan ke mulutku dan ku telan" uh sungguh malu, ku yakin muka ku memerah. Hell yeah mana ada orang yang tak sengaja meminum saliva temannya!

"hm… ku rasa aku tahu apa obat yang cocok untukmu jongin-ssi" ucapnya masih dengan muka datar

"eng ? maksudmu ?" tanyaku dengan muka polos.

Ku lihat ia menguncir poninya, dan oh aku bisa melihat mata indahnya dan ia sungguh imut, seperti seorang yeoja yang menguncir poninya ke atas!

"maaf aku harus melakukan ini, tapi ini demi kesembuhanmu" ucapnya

Apa maksudnya melakukan 'ini' ? dan kesembuhanku katanya ? aku tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba kyungsoo menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku, dan kurasakan kehangatan dari bibir kissablenya. Akupun menikmati ciuman kami, saliva kami bercampur aduk, hawa nafsu yang selama ini ku tahan ku keluarkan saat ini, aku menelan salivanya, dan ketika ingin memasukkan lidahku ia menghentikan ciumannya. Saliva kami menetes di sofa rumahku. Dan apa ini ? aku sudah tidak demam lagi ? rasa pusing yang menghantuiku selama seminggu ini sudah lenyap. Kyungsoo menaruh tangannya di dahiku.

"kurasa kau sudah sembuh"

"apa ini karena ciumanmu ?"

"kau tahu sesuatu jongin-ssi ?"

"apa?"

"kau bukan sedang terkena demam, tapi kau sedang terkena virus"

"virus ? virus apa ?"

"virus cintaku"

**-tbc-**

Cuap-cuap author:

Hola~~~

Makasih buat para readers yang udah baca ff laknat saya ini hohoho. Chap selanjutnya akan ada adegan ncnya wkwk jadi buat yg masih di bawah umur, jangan di baca yoa ? Reviewnya tolong ya readers ~ gomawo :]


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Virus**

_**[!] WARNING **_

_**SERIUS INI KONTEN BUKAN BUAT ANAK KECIL. PLEASE YANG DI BAWAH UMUR GA USAH DI BACA !**_

_**JANGAN SALAHIN GUA YA, UDAH GUA INGETIN NIH DI AWAL **_

_***buset kaga nyante lu thor -_-***_

**Chapter 2**

Di sebuah balkon, seorang namja berkulit tan sedang memikirkan hal yang dapat membuat otaknya menjadi gila, sejak kejadian tadi, ia tak dapat berhenti memikirkan namja yang tadi mencium bibir tebalnya itu.

_**Kai Pov**_

Hembusan angin malam ini menusuk tulang rusukku, aku masih tetap tak berkutat dan masih memegangi bibir indahku ini. Bahkan aku tak mau menggosok gigiku agar tak menghapus jejak bibirnya di bibirku. Ia bilang, ini virus cinta ? tapi ini sungguh aneh, setahuku jika orang sedang jatuh cinta, tak akan sampai sakit demam, dia benar-benar namja yang misterius…

"Hey jongout, kau sudah sembuh ?" suara seorang namja menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Ne hyung" jawabku singkat.

"Apa yang membuatmu sembuh ? padahal tadi demammu masih sama seperti seminggu yang lalu" tanyanya heran.

"Molla, aku juga tak tahu hyung"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidur, daripada di luar nanti kau malah sakit lagi"

"Ne… hyung ?"  
"Hm ?"

"Apa besok aku sudah boleh masuk sekolah ?"

"Tidak, kau masih butuh istirahat jongin"

"Tapi aku sudah sembuh, lagi pula aku sudah bosan terkapar di kasur selama seminggu"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau pingsan ya"

"Aku tidak akan pingsan hyung, aku ini kan namja kuat"

"Yasudah, sana cepat tidur"

"Ne myungsoo hyung, jaljja" Myungsoo adalah kakakku, ia memang sangat perhatian terhadapku. Akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat tidurku. Segera aku berdoa agar bermimpi indah malam ini, dan ku pejamkan mataku.

Ku rasa, hari sudah pagi, matahari terik mengganggu tidurku yang nyenyak ini. Saat ku buka mataku, aku sama sekali tak tahu sedang berada di mana. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke segala arah. Tapi tempat ini sungguh asing bagiku. Tapi aku bisa tahu, aku berada di sebuah apartemen. Entah apartemen siapa, dan ku lihat aku hanya mengenakan celana boxer tanpa memakai baju.

Tiba-tiba ku lihat sesosok namja datang menghampiriku. Ia sangat manis, matanya sangat belo, pipinya sangalah chubby dan bibir plumnya di poles dengan sebuah lipstick. *nyanyi lipstick orange caramel #dor* Yang anehnya, ia memakai pakaian wanita, baju berwarna putih dan celana hotpants biru ketat sehingga paha putih mulusnya dapat terekspos. Aku hanya dapat menelan salivaku sendiri melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanku. Ini sungguh indah. Ia tersenyum kepadaku, dan baru kali ini aku dapat melihat wajahnya tanpa terhalangi oleh rambut poni panjangnya yang biasanya menutupi wajah cantiknya itu sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"K…Kyungsoo" hanya kata itu yang dapat terlontar dari bibirku. Tiba-tiba saja lidahku menjadi kelu.

Ia hanya tersenyum menatapku tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba ia mendekati wajahku. Aku hanya terdiam dan tak melakukan respon apapun.

"You're mine kim jongin" ucapnya tepat di telinga kananku.

_**DEG**_

Perasaan apa ini, kenapa jantungku berpacu dengan sangat cepat, dan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutku, wajahku memanas, nafsuku memuncak, dan deru nafasku mulai tak teratur. Oh sungguh aku tak kuat menahan nafsuku lagi.

"Mmpppphhhhh" terdengar desahan keluar dari mulutnya dan membuat tubuhku ingin melakukan lebih padanya.

Aku mencium bibir plumnya yang manis dengan sedikit kasar karena cintaku bercampur dengan kuatnya nafsuku. Ku jilat bibirnya, ku panggut, dan ku lihat ia sangat menikmati permainanku. Ia membalas ciumanku dengan tak kalah bergairah.

"Enghhhh… ssssshhhh"

Desahan dari bibirnya keluar lagi ketika tanganku memasuki bajunya dan menjepit nipplenya dengan kedua jariku. Aku menilin nipple merah mudanya dan tanganku asyik bermain disana.

"Hmmmmm…. Akhhh"

Pekiknya ketika aku menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan dengan cepat ku masukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya untuk bertarung. Setelah itu, aku melepaskan ciuman kami, dan beralih ke daun telinganya.

"Uhm…" Kyungsoo mendesah ketika aku menggigit pelan daun telinganya.

"Geli….." Ujarnya saat aku mulai menyapu daun telinganya dengan ujung lidahku.

Kini, aku mulai menindih tubuhnya yang sangat menggoda ini dan ku himpit pangkal pahanya. Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di bawah sana. Apakah dia sudah terangsang ? oh shit ini membuatku semakin ingin menggerayangi tubuh indahnya. Lidahku mulai turun ke arah leher jenjang putihnya. Ku jilat dan ku kecup leher mulusnya. Serta tak lupa ku gigit dan ku hisap hingga meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di lehernya.

"K..kai-ah…." desahnya tak karuan sambil meremas rambut hitamku.

Aku tidak menggubris desahannya melainkan menghisap lehernya dengan keras dan kuat.

"Euhh…." racaunya.

Aku segera membuka bajunya yang sedari tadi menghalangi aktifitasku ini. Kini ia tengah bertelanjang dada dan memamerkan nipple dan perutnya yang putih. Tanganku mulai meraba dada dan lembut hingga membuatnya merem melek menikmatinya. Ku lanjutkan aksiku, tanganku mulai meraba tubuhnya jauh ke arah bawah sana. Aku menyeringai nakal ketika tanganku berhasil meremas juniornya yang masih terbungkus rapih di dalam celana hotpantsnya.

Lidahku mulai turun bermain di nipplenya. aku menjilat,menggigit pelan, menghisap, dan mengemut nipplenya dengan keras.

"Eungg…."

Dia mengerang dan menggelinjang dengan perlakuanku.

"Ahh….Kai-ah…sssshhhh…." desahnya sexy

Dengan tetap memainkan lidahku di nipplenya , aku meremas-remas juniornya yang masih tertutup celana hotpantsnya dengan penuh gairah. Lidahku terus mengulum nipplenya, dapat ku rasakan nipplenya mengeras di dalam mulutku. Kulumanku terlalu kuat hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di sana. Tiba-tiba ia mencium kasar bibirku, dan membalikkan posisinya, sekarang ia yang menindih tubuhku.

"Ngggghhh…" desahku nikmat ketika ia mengemut serta menghisap bibir tebalku.

Tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam boxerku ini, dan menyingkapkannya. Ia meremas juniorku dengan sangat lembut dan sukses membuat sekujur tubuhku menegang karena sentuhannya.

"Engggghhh" desahanku tertahan karena bibirnya yang masih melumat bibirku.

"Ma…eungghhh.. masukkan i…ituh… kee… ah… dalam.. mu..lutmu… uh.." ucapku disela-sela ciuman panas kami .

Kyungsoopun menuruti perkataanku tadi. Ia membuka celana dalamku dan memasukkan juniorku dalam mulutnya yang terasa nyaman dan hangat. lidahnya menyentuh prescum milikku. Ia mengulum setengah juniorku.

"Punyamu terlalu besar, mulutku tak muat" ucapnya dan menghentikan aktifitasnya

"Oh ayolah, kau pasti bisa, dan lama kelamaan kau pasti akan terbiasa"

Iapun kembali mengulum juniorku. Setelah beberapa lama dia mengulum juniorku, ku rasa ia mulai terbiasa, atau lebih tepatnya ia mulai menikmatinya.

"Akh…. Kyungsoo-ah… nikmat.." desahku ke enakkan.

Ia menghisap juniorku dengan kuat serta lidahnya bermain dengan ujung juniorku.

_s__lurp…slurp…_

"Nghhnn….Akh…hosh…hosh…" nafasku terengah-engah ketika ia menghisap juniorku dan membuat juniorku berkedut hebat. Ku hentakkan pinggulku membuat juniorku masuk ke dalam tenggorokkannya hingga membuatnya hampir tersedak. Itu karena sebentar lagi aku akan mencapai puncak orgasme.

"Akh….ssshhhhh…." tubuhku menggelinjang hebat.

Akupun mencapai klimaks dan mengeluarkan percumku di dalam mulutnya. Ia tampak kewalahan karena percum yang keluar sangatlah banyak. Ku bantu ia menghabiskan percum milikku, ku cium bibirnya, ku jilat dan ku kulum bibir kissablenya. Saliva kami barcampur bahkan mengalir ke dagu kami. Sungguh nikmat bibirnya ini dan tak ingin ku lepaskan.

"YA ! KIM JONGIN BANGUN!"

Uh ? siapa yang berani mengganggu aktifitasku ini ?

"Ah, hyung ?"

"CEPAT BANGUN KIM JONGIN, ATAU KAU MAU TERLAMBAT ?" teriak myungsoo hyung padaku.

"Ne hyung" jawabku.

Myungsoo hyungpun keluar dari kamarku.

_Jadi semua itu hanya mimpi ? kenapa aku bermimpi seperti ini ? baru pertama kali aku bermimpi bercinta dengan seseorang. _batinku.

"Argh d.o kyungsoo kau membuatku gila" akupun meremas kasar rambut hitamku frustasi.

Ketika hendak beranjak dari kasur, ku lihat cairan bening pada celanaku. Bahkan tubuhku mengeluarkan keringat yang sangat banyak, seperti kejadian dalam mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi. Ini aneh. Akupun segera menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Sesampainya ku di sekolah, ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju bangku ku. Ku lihat kyungsoo memakai syal tebal di lehernya. Bukankah ini musim panas ? mengapa ia memakai syal di musim panas ? apa ia sakit ? akupun duduk di bangku belakangnya.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau sakit ?" tanya luhan yang datang menghampiri kyungsoo bersama kekasihnya sehun.

"Aniya… gwaenchana" jawab kyungsoo ragu.

"Benarkah ? lalu mengapa kau memakai syal di saat musim panas ? Oh lihat, sudut bibirmu juga terluka" tanya luhan menimpali.

Tak ada jawaban dari kyungsoo.

"Mungkin lehernya sehabis di gerayangi oleh seseorang, jadi dia menutupinya" kata sehun asal.

"Ya ! jangan asal bicara kau sehun" ucap luhan kesal.

"Waktu awal kita melakukannyapun kau melakukan hal yang sama baby luhanku" sehunpun menggoda luhan dan sukses membuat semburat merah muncul pada pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Uh, jangan membuatku malu di depan kyungsoo sehunie" luhanpun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bukankah kau sangat senang dengan perlakuanku padamu baby ?" goda sehun.

Sehunpun mencium bibir luhan dalam.

"Eunghhhh…" desah keduanya.

"Iyuwhhh! Kalian jangan melakukan pornoaksi di depan kyungsoo-ku yang masih polos ini dong !" ucapku sebal.

Sehunpun melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada luhan.

"Bukankah kau lebih pervert dariku ? dan apa kau bilang ? kyungsoomu ? kau fikir kyungsoo itu siapamu ?" balas sehun.

"Sejak kemarin, ia adalah pacarku" ucapku santai.

_**Kyungsoo Pov**_

"Sejak kemarin, ia adalah pacarku" ucapnya santai.

Cih seenaknya saja mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarku.

"Ya ! memangnya kyungsoo mau denganmu ?" daehyun tiba-tiba datang bersama youngjae dan melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada kai. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Dia bahkan mencium bibir indahku ini" aku kai.

Sialan anak ini tak bisa menjaga rahasia. Aku juga melakukan itu demi mengobatinya, sekarang dia malah membocorkan tentang ciuman kami kemarin.

"Hentikan kebohongan ini kkamjong" ucap youngjae kesal.

"Aku tak berbohong"

"Benarkah itu kyungsoo ?" tanya daehyun meyakinkan perkataan kai.

Lagi-lagi aku tak bersuara, sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan daehyun.

"Anak-anak, ayo duduk" ujar sungyeol sonsaengnim.

"Ne, sonsaengnim" ucap semua anak dan kembali duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Untung saja sungyeol sonsaengnim datang, jadi aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan daehyun.

_**kreeek**_

Ku dengar suara pintu di dorong, dan seorang namja memasuki kelas.

"Mianhae sungyeol sonsae aku terlambat" ucap suho polos.

"Baiklah, tapi lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi ya joonmyeon"

"Ne sonsaengnim" lalu ia berjalan menuju bangku di sebelahku.

"Annyeong kyungsoo" sapanya ramah.

Aku hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Ku tengok ke arah bangku belakang, ada seseorang yang menatapku dan suho tajam, sepertinya kai sangat tidak suka jika aku dekat dengan suho.

"Kita mulai pelajarannya, buka halaman 136…" kata sungyeol sonsaengnim.

Pelajaranpun dimulai.

_**skip time**_

Saat ini, adalah pelajaran olahraga, jam pelajarannya di tukar dengan pelajaran kedua, jadi kami berolahraga di pagi hari. Tapi aku tak dapat mengikuti pelajaran olah raga dan meminta izin kepada guru olahraga.

Ku lihat anak-anak lain sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum ke test lari. Pelajaran olahraga kali ini adalah lari 100 meter. Setelah itu, test pun dimulai. Ku lihat, kai menggulung lengan baju olahraganya dan sedang mengelap keringat di pelipisnya. Uh, dia kelihatan sangat sexy jika seperti kyungsoo, apa yang kau fikirkan ? aneh.

_**BRUKKK**_

Kai terjatuh saat berlari, dan dapat ku lihat kakinya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kyungsoo, kau sedang tak berolahragakan ? tolong bawa kai ke ruang kesehatan ya ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membopong tubuh kai.

"Ne" akupun menggantikan chanyeol membopong tubuh kai menuju ruang.

Ketika sampai di ruang kesehatan, aku segera mengobati luka pada lutut kai. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan wajahku saat sedang mengobatinya.

"Kenapa kau sangat ceroboh kim jongin ?" ucapku sebal.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku ?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajahku dengan lekat.

"Tentu saja bodoh !" dengan mulus kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibirku.

Dan kemudian tak ada suara dari kedua mulut kami.

"Argh" aku merasakan sakit pada lututku.

"Hey lututmu berdarah" paniknya.

Gantian dia yang mengobati lukaku.

"Virus itu benar-benar bekerja" ucapku dengan nada datar.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanyanya bingung.

"Dengar, virus itu akan membuat kita merasakan apa yang dirasakan satu sama lain. Jadi, jika kau terluka, maka akupun akan terluka." Jelasku.

"Jangan bercanda"

Akupun menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Baiklah aku tahu kau tidak bercanda. Kalau begitu, apa saja pengaruh virus itu ?"

"Aku hanya tahu itu saja. Aku ini kena kutukan jongin, aku mempunyai virus di dalam tubuhku ini, apabila orang lain menelan salivaku, maka dia akan terjerat dalam virus ini. Kecuali…" kata-kataku terhenti.

"Kecuali apa ?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kecuali seseorang menjamah tubuhku dengan rasa cinta bukan nafsu" ucapku pelan namun aku yakin masih dapat di dengar olehnya.

"Sungguh aneh, aku tak mengerti mengapa serumit ini" ucapnya frustasi.

"Katakan padaku jongin" diapun menilehkan pandangannya ke arahku

"Apa ?" tanyanya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu yang menyangkut denganku tadi malam ?"

Air mukanya langsung berubah. Ia menjadi gugup dan seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ah… i.. itu… eobsseo" terlihat dari raut wajahnya jika ia tengah berbohong.

"Aku tahu terjadi sesuatu padamu, cepat katakan !" akupun mengancamnya.

"Baiklah… sebenarnya, semalam… a..aku…" ia terlihat sangat gugup.

"Aku bermimpi bercinta denganmu" mukanya terlihat merah padam karena perkataannya sendiri.

"Huft, pantas saja tanda ini ada pada tubuhku" ucapku pasrah sembari melepaskan syal yang menggantung pada leherku.

Ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat leher jenjangku terdapat banyak kissmark di sana.

"Bukankah aku melakukannya dalam mimpi ? bagaimana bisa benar-benar membekas ?" tanyanya kaget.

"Mungkin itu salah satu efek dari virus itu" jelasku.

"Jadi kau memakai syal itu untuk menutupi bercak merah pada lehermu ?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tentu saja, aku tak mau orang lain berfikir macam-macam dengan tanda di leherku ini" jawabku ketus.

"Bahkan luka di sudut bibirku ini adalah gigitan dari gigimu pada bibirku saat kau memimpikan kita ber-errr-kau-tahu-berbuat-apakan jongin. Dan nampaknya setiap hari aku harus menciummu" lanjutku.

"Eng ? kenapa ? apa kau tak tahan dengan bibir indahku ini ?"

"Singkirkan pikiran pervertmu itu! Kau ingat saat kau sakit ? itu karena kau tidak menelan salivaku. Jadi jika sehari saja aku tak memberikanmu salivaku, kau akan jatuh sakit. Apa kau mau sakit jongin ?" mukaku sedikit memerah ketika mengatakan ini.

"Bisakah lebih dari sekedar ciuman ?" ia mulai menggodaku.

"Shireo!" teriakku.

Akupun berjalan menuju kelas dan meninggalkannya yang masih memasang senyum pervert. Saat sedang berjalan menuju kelas, sebuah tangan menarikku masuk ke dalam gudang. Ia menghimpit tubuhku ke dinding gudang itu.

_**GREP**_

"Jangan bersama kai lagi" ku tatap mata orang yang menarikku ke gudang ini.

"Kenapa ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Karena aku menyukaimu" ucapnya singkat.

"Hmppphhh"

Mataku terbelalak ketika namja itu mencium bibirku kasar, melumatnya dan menghisap bibirku kuat. Bagaimana ini ? Namja ini menciumku, ini berarti bukan hanya kai, tetapi dia juga akan terkena virus itu… aku harus bagaimana ? Kai tolong aku…

**TBC**

**Wkwk jadi cacat gini yak ceritanya, doh gua juga bingung kenapa jadi gini -_-**

**Maaf juga, updatenya lama, soalnya minggu kemaren lagi UAS dan sumpah susah banget soal-soalnya, apalagi soal bahasa jepang doh ga bakat nih kayaknya :'( HAHAHA **

**No silent readers ok ? :/**

**For all the reader, review jusseyo :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Virus**

**Chapter 3**

"YA ! Apa yang kau lakukan kim joonmyeon ?" suara seorang namja terdengar melengking dan membuat suho berhenti dari aktifitasnya.

"Sonsaengnim…" suhopun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir kyungsoo.

Terlihat kyungsoo yang masih terkejut dan mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya.

"Mianhae kyungsoo-ah aku hanya terlalu emosi tadi" ucap suho yang merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau mencium kyungsoo secara paksa ? apa kau mau melakukan tindakan yang tidak senonoh terhadap kyungsoo huh ?" tanya sungyeol sonsaengnim.

Suho hanya diam dan tak membalas pertanyaan dari sungyeol sonsaengnim.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menjawab. Joonmyeon, kau kembali ke kelas. Kyungsoo, ikut aku"

Suhopun berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan perasaan khawatir terhadap kyungsoo.

"Sungyeol sonsaengnim…" kyungsoo memanggil gurunya tersebut.

"Ne, kyungsoo-ah, gwaenchana ?"

"Gwaenchana, gomawo sonsaengnim"

"Ne"

_**DEG **_

_**DEG **_

_**DEG**_

Perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja kepala kyungsoo terasa sangat berat, bahkan ia tak dapat berjalan. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening. Dan sekelebat bayangan jongin berada di dalam otak dan fikirannya. Terasa sangat sakit dan dengan sebuah paksaan, kakinya melangkah mencari sesosok yang ada di fikirannya tanpa memperdulikan sungyeol sonsaengnim yang terus memanggil dan mengejarnya.

**Kai Pov**

Aku masih di dalam ruang kesehatan ini, memikirkan namja bermata belo yang baru saja ku goda. Dia bilang, dia akan menciumku setiap hari. Tentu saja ini kesempatan yang sangat berarti untukku. Senyuman indah mengembang di wajahku karena terus-terusan memikirkan namja manis itu.

_**DEG**_

Ada apa ini… kenapa dadaku terasa sangat sakit. Jantungku berdetak tak normal, dan sungguh ini tak biasa. Keringat mengalir begitu saja di sekujur tubuhku. Tulangku terasa hampir patah semua. Rasanya seperti akan mati saat ini juga. Tak dapat menahan rasa sakit ini, ku gigit bibirku agar dapat menahan rasa sakit, tetapi malah membuat rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Cairan merah keluar dari sudut bibir yang baru saja ku gigit, bahkan darah itu tak mau berhenti dan terus saja mengalir. Ku rasa aku akan mati.

_**BRAKKK**_

Dapat ku lihat, kyungsoo berlari ke arahku. Ia memeluk tubuhku yang penuh dengan keringat dan terasa amat sangat sakit. Dan di belakang kyungsoo, sungyeol sonsaengnim sedang memperhatikan kami berdua.

_**Sreeet**_

Kyungsoo membuka seragam sekolahku secara paksa hingga kancing-kancingnya berjatuhan di kasur ruang kesehatan karena saat ini aku sedang duduk di kasur ruang kesehatan ini. Saat ini, aku cukup terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan kyungsoo, dan aku kembali membelalakkan mata dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Bibirnya menempel pada dada bidangku. Dia mencium tepat dimana rasa sakit yang kurasakan berada. Seketika rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Argh" Keluhku saat rasa sakit itu terasa seperti di cabut oleh seseorang.

Tubuhku melemas, tetapi aku bersyukur karena rasa sakit itu sudah menghilang. Kyungsoopun melepas ciumannya di dadaku. Terlihat sebuah tanda aneh berada pada dada bidangku.

"Sonsaengnim, bisakah kau mengantar kai pulang ?" tanya kyungsoo pada sungyeol sonsaengnim yang terlihat sangat terkejut melihat kejaidan tadi.

"B..Baiklah. tapi kau juga harus ikut. Ini, kau bawa kai ke mobilku, aku akan mengurus surat izinmu dan kai dulu"

Sungyeol sonsaengnimpun memberikan kunci mobilnya dan segera menuju kantor untuk mengurus surat izin. Kyungsoo merangkul tubuhku yang sedang lemah, dan membantuku berjalan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tubuh kita saling menolak" jawabnya singkat.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Untung saja aku segera mengobatimu kai, kalau tidak, mungkin saat ini kau sudah mati"

"Memang apa yang terjadi ? aku masih tak mengerti"

"Masuklah dulu, aku akan menceritakannya di dalam" ujar kyungsoo membukakan pintu mobil sungyeol sonsaengnim.

"Baiklah"

Kyungsoopun duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"Suho menciumku" ucapnya datar.

"Sialan, apa dia tak tahu bahwa kau hanya milikku ?" ku kepalkan tanganku. Aku sangat marah mendengarnya.

"Tapi kenapa aku merasa akan mati ?" lanjutku.

"Karena tubuh kita saling menolak. Kau memang akan mati, jika aku bersentuhan bibir dengan orang lain. Entahlah, molla… setelah berciuman dengan suho, kepalaku terasa sakit, yang ada di fikiranku hanyalah dirimu. Setelah menemukanmu sekarat, naluriku berkata untuk mencium tepat dimana jantungmu berada. Tapi aku masih tak tahu tanda apa yang membekas pada dadamu" jelas kyungsoo.

"Ketika kau datang dan memelukku, rasanya begitu nyaman. Tapi saat kau membuka bajuku dengan ganas, kau seperti akan memperkosaku" godaku.

"Ya ! kau jangan berfikiran macam-macam kim jongin, kau itu hampir mati. Oh aku menyesal telah melakukan itu demi namja sepervert dirimu" ujarnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu"

"Apa masalahmu ?"

"Kau membuatku ingin melahapnya"

Iapun berhenti mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kaca mobil.

"Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu ?"

"Ani…" jawabku.

"Kajja… em… dimana rumahmu jongin ?" tanya sungyeol sonsaengnim.

Akupun memberitahukan alamat lengkapku padanya…

"Sudah sampai, kyungsoo, kau bantu kai jalan. Aku akan membawakan tas kai" ucap sungyeol sonsaengnim.

"Ne" jawab kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merangkul bahuku, aku sedikit membungkuk karena masih merasa sakit pada dadaku. Dapat ku cium harum rambut hitamnya, serta lembut pipinya karena wajahku mengarah pada kepalanya yang sangat dekat. Ku hirup aroma tubuhnya yang sangat menggoda.

"Jangan mencuri kesempatan jongin !" bentak sungyeol sonsaengnim.

"hehe hanya sedikit saja sonsae" kekehku.

Ku buka pintu rumahku, dan di sofa terlihat seorang namja yang sedang asyik menyaksikan acara di televisi.

"Oh, jongin kau sudah pulang ? kenapa cepat sekali ?" tanyanya masih fokus dengan televisi tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Aku memang pulang lebih awal hyung, kau tak kuliah ?"

"Kebetulan hari ini tak ada jadwal kuliah" akhirnya ia menatap kami.

"Eoh ? kau kenapa ?"

"Aku sakit hyung"

Myungsoo hyungpun membantuku masuk ke dalam kamar. Ku lihat, pandangan myungsoo hyung tak lepas dari sungyeol sonsaengnim. Ada apa ini ? hyungku tampak terlihat aneh.

"Gomawo sudah mengantarnya pulang. Apa jongin merepotkan kalian ?" tanya myungsoo hyung.

"Ani, kami tidak merasa di repotkan. Malah kami senang bisa membantunya" jawab sungyeol sonsaengnim sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, sonsaengnim benar" timpal kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi" ujarku.

"Biar ku bantu" myungsoo hyung menawariku.

"Ne" jawabku.

Aku dan myungsoo hyungpun berjalan bersama.

"Kai, siapa dua namja manis itu ?"

"Yang bermata bulat dan manis itu pacarku, kyungsoo"

"Mwo ? kau sudah punya pacar ? kenapa tak pernah cerita ? Aish… kalau yang satunya lagi siapa kai ?"

"Hehe aku lupa cerita hyung. Kalau namja tinggi itu namanya sungyeol hyung, dia guru favoritku!"

"Berapa umurnya ? kelihatannya ia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi guru"

"Umurnya satu tahun diatasmu hyung, dia kuliah sambil mengajar. Guruku yang satu ini memang sangat mandiri, cocok untuk menjadi contoh bagi muridnya"

"Benarkah itu ? sungguh menarik"

"Menarik apanya hyung ?"

"Gurumu itu sangat menarik kai"

"Apa hyung menyukainya ?"

"Lihat saja, aku akan mendapatkannya"

Sebuah smirk muncul di wajah myungsoo hyung. Cukup mengerikan. Setelah ke kamar mandi, kami kembali menuju kamarku. Ku lihat, kyungsoo masih berfikir dengan serius.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan kyungsoo ?" tanyaku.

"Apa suho akan terkena virus itu juga ?" ia balik bertanya.

"Kurasa tidak" ucap sungyeol sonsaengnim yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Darimana sonsaengnim mengetahui itu ?"

"Aku ini gurumu. Dan sebenarnya aku bercita-cita menjadi dokter, makannya aku mengetahui tentang virus itu" jawabnya sekenanya.

"Tunggu, bagaimana sonsaengnim tahu masalahku dan kyungsoo ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kyungsoo pernah bercerita tentang dirinya kepadaku"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa suho tidak tertular virus itu sementara kai tertular ?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Itu karena dia jodohmu" jawab sungyeol sonsaengnim.

"Apa maksudnya ?"

"Ketahuilah kyungsoo, kau itu anak yang istimewa. Virus itu ada pada tubuhmu. Dan orang yang pertama kali menciummu adalah jodohmu. Tetapi apabila kau ataupun jongin bersentuhan dengan orang lain, itu akan sangat berbahaya. Kecuali dengan cara tadi. Mencium tepat pada letak jantung itu berada. Tapi kalian hanya dapat melakukan itu selama tiga kali. Jika diantara kalian sudah ketiga kali berciuman dengan orang lain, maka salah satu diantara kalian akan mati" jelas sungyeol sonsaengnim.

"Mwo ? ah sial, kenapa virus ini menempel pada tubuhku" kyungsoopun menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah kyungsoo… lalu bagaimana dengan suho ?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia akan semakin menginginkan kyungsoo, itu salah satu pengaruh dari virus itu"

"Hey hey hey ! kalian ini ngomong apa sih ? aku tak mengerti" tanya myungsoo hyung yang tampak kebingungan.

"Akan ku ceritakan nanti hyung"

"Hm… baiklah, kami pamit dulu ya kai" kata sungyeol sonsaengnim.

"Ne" jawabku

Sungyeol sonsaengnim dan myungsoo hyung sudah keluar dari kamarku. Kulihat, kyungsoo masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

_**Sreeet **_

Ia memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Mianhae… aku tak bermaksud membawamu terikat dengan virus ini. Maafkan aku kai" ucapnya lirih.

"Gwaenchana, selama kau disisiku aku tak apa-apa kyungsoo-ah. Biarkan aku menjadi obat untuk virus ini" ku usap surai rambut hitamnya.

"Aku hampir membuatmu mati tadi, kalau saja aku dapat menghentikan suho yang menciumku"

"Gwaenchana, semua rasa sakitku tak akan sebanding dengan rasa senangku saat berada di dekatmu"

"Beristirahatlah yang cukup kai"

Iapun melepaskan pelukanku dan mebaringkan tubuhku di kasur, dan memakaikan selimut pada tubuhku. Saat ia ingin berjalan keluar, ku tarik lengannya.

"Wae ?" tanyanya.

"Ppoppo!" ucapku manja.

"Baiklah, ini jatah untuk hari ini. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit demam lagi"

Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, ku lihat ia agak sedikit gugup dan menutup matanya.

_**CHU**_

Bibir kami menyentuh satu sama lain. Kuraskan ia memasukkan salivanya ke dalam mulutku, dan segera ku telan habis. Ketika hendak melepaskan ciumannya, tangan kiriku menahan tengkuknya agar ia tak dapat melepaskan ciumannya. Ku lihat, ia membelalakkan mata bulatnya. Ku lumat bibir manisnya, ku dorong tengkuknya dengan tangan kiri ku agar memperdalam ciuman kami.

"Eungh…kkaiiiihhh…hmmmpphhh" lenguhan terdengar dari bibirnya ketika aku menciumi leher jenjangnya.

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya agar aku berhenti melakukan aktifitasku ini.

"Ya! Aku bilangkan hanya menelan salivaku saja sudah cukup, tak perlu lebih" ucapnya kesal.

"Aku tak puas jika hanya menelan salivamu, aku ingin melahapmu" senyuman pervert terpampang di wajahku.

"Aish… dasar namja pervert ! Aku pulang!"

Iapun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarku.

"D.o Kyungsoo, saranghae~" teriakku dari dalam kamar.

"Ya ! jangan membuatku malu!" teriak kyungsoo membuatku terkekeh mendengarnya.

**Sungyeol Pov**

"Apa kau gurunya kai ?" tanya namja yang ku tahu adalah kakaknya kai.

"Iya" jawabku singkat.

"Em, kenalkan aku kim myungsoo. Kakaknya kai" Ia menjulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Lee sungyeol imnida" ucapku sopan sambil meraih jabatan tangannya.

"Maukah bertukar nomor handphone ? Jika sesuatu terjadi pada kai, kau bisa menghubingiku" ujarnya masih menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Boleh saja, tapi bisakah kau lepaskan genggamanmu ini ? aku ingin mengambil handphoneku" jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Tentu" Myungsoo tersenyum manis kepadaku.

Setelah itu, kamipun bertukar nomor handphone.

Mengapa kyungsoo lama sekali… lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar kai untuk memanggilnya.

"Aku akan memanggil kyungsoo sebentar" ucapku pada myungsoo.

"Hm" Ia hanya membalas dengan deheman.

_**Cklek**_

Ku buka kenop pintu kamar kai, dan betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat kai dan kyungsoo yang tengah berciuman panas. Entah kenapa, aku hanya diam memperhatikan mereka. Setelah tersadar, akupun membalikkan tubuhku. Saat membalikkan tubuh, aku semakin terkejut dengan kehadiran myungsoo yang ternyata daritadi berada di belakangku.

"Bukankah tidak baik mengintip orang yang sedang bercumbu hm ?" tanyanya.

"A…aku… aku… aku tak sengaja melihatnya…. Su..sungguh…" ucapku terbata-bata.

"Begitu panas bukan ? apa kau pernah merasakannya ?"

"Tentu saja belum" aku yakin, mukaku saat ini sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Apa kau ingin merasakannya ?" Tanya myungsoo tepat di telingaku membuat tubuhku merinding.

"Ah… i..itu…a…aku… ah… lebih baik aku menunggu kyungsoo di mobil saja"

Akupun berjalan dengan sangat cepat menuju mobilku. Ku tengok ke arah myungsoo berdiri, dapat ku lihat sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis di bibirnya. Senyuman itu sama sekali tak dapat ku artikan. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya kyungsoo keluar dari dalam rumah kai, dan ku antar ia pulang.

**Kyungsoo Pov**

"Annyeonghasseo, Wu Yi Fan imnida, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kris" ucap anak baru itu.

"Baiklah kris, silahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong" Suruh park sonsaengnim.

"Ne sonsaengnim" Jawabnya.

Ku perhatikan wajahnya. Namja ini tampak terlihat cool dari sisi manapun. Rambutnya yang pirang dan terkena sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kelas membuatnya bersinar. Wajahnya sangatlah mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Dia berjalan menuju bangku belakangku. Mungkin dia akan sebangku dengan kai. Tiba-tiba tatapan mata kami bertemu.

_**DEG**_

Dia tersenyum hangat kepadaku. Dadaku terasa sesak. Ada apa ini ? kenapa ini aneh sekali. Apa yang terjadi ? Setelah mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela, rasa sakit itu sudah menghilang. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ku rasakan.

_**Skip time**_

Waktu istirahatpun akhirnya datang.

"Wah ! senang sekali, belakangan ini banyak anak baru ya" ujar baekhyun.

"Aku juga senang, karena kau senang baekkie" chanyeol merangkul pundak baekhyun yang tampak menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Chanyeol, kau selalu saja menggoda baekhyun" ucap youngjae.

"Memangnya kenapa ? kau cemburu ?"

"Cih, mana mungkin, aku kan sudah punya baby daehyun" jawab youngjae yang juga merangkul daehyun.

"Iya, kyungsoo dan kris sama-sama menarik" kata luhan.

"Benarkah itu ? kalau begitu apa aku tak menarik di matamu ?" tanya sehun yang terlihat cemburu.

"Dimataku hanya kau yang menarik untukku sehunie" luhanpun mengelus pipi sehun.

"Iyuwhhh" Serentak chanyeol baekhyun youngjae dan daehyun mencibir hunhan.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau ke kantin ?" tanya suho padaku sambil megang tanganku.

"Ya ! ya ! ya ! lepaskan tangamu dari kyungsooku" bentak kai.

"Kenapa ? kyungsoo saja tak menolak" ujar suho sengit.

"Kau tak punya hak memegang tangan pacarku"

"Sejak kapan kyungsoo menjadi pacarmu ? Dia saja tak pernah mengakuimu"

_**Tap… Tap… Tap…**_

Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar kelas demi mencari udara segar. Aku sudah muak mendengar mereka bertengkar. Aku segera berlari menuju taman sekolah, karena ku lihat kai dan suho mengejarku dari belakang. Aku duduk di bawah pohon mangga yang begitu sejuk. Ku tutup mataku menikmati hembusan angin yang begitu menyejukkan. Angin ini membawa ketenangan yang dapat membuat hatiku ikut tenang. Kai… apa benar ia jodohku ? Dan apa benar ia mencintaiku ? Padahal, sejak awal masuk sekolah, aku selalu saja berusaha menutupi wajahku agar terlihat tak menarik. Tetapi itu justru membuatnya penasaran denganku. Namja yang aneh, tapi dia terlihat sangat tampan, apalagi jika tersenyum.

_**DEG**_

Tiba-tiba wajah kris muncul di dalam fikiranku. Apa maksud senyuman yang dia berikan ? Yang anehnya lagi, aku merasakan sakit di sekitar dadaku saat bertatapan wajah dengannya. Ah… molla! Kubuka mataku perlahan…

Mataku terbelalak ketika melihat wajah seorang namja yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Hidung kami bersentuhan. Apa ini ? kenapa aku hanya diam saja ? Dapat ku rasakan hembusan nafasnya, dan aroma tubuhnya yang sangatlah manly. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Hanya satu kata yang dapat ku katakan…

"K…Kris?"

**TBC**

**Jangan tabok saya karena menaruh kata tebece di tempat yang salah ._.v **

**Sorry kalo banyak typo, dan updatenya lama, lagi fokus nonton romantic & idol nih. Menurut author sih, acaranya lebih seru dari pada wgm, dan itu membuat author teriak-teriak sendiri di depan laptop. Bagi yang belom nonton, nonton gih, di jamin bakalan kayak author, soalnya itu acara so sweet banget. Apalagi Jihyun 4minute sama Hyungshik ZE:A ! Mereka pasangan paling so sweet. Jangan lupa nonton #Promosi wkwk**

**Review jusseyo :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Virus**

**Chapter 4 **

"K…Kris?" kyungsoo hanya dapat memanggil nama orang yang sedang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah miliknya. Ia terlalu terkejut, tentu saja karena ia sama sekali tak mengenal orang di hadapannya itu.

Sebuah senyuman menyeringai terpampang jelas di wajah kris. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah kyungsoo, meskipun tetap saja jarak antara mereka sangatlah dekat. Kyungsoo bernafas lega, karena bibirnya belum sempat menyentuh bibir tipis milik kris.

"Hi d.o kyungsoo, we meet again" kris tersenyum manis. Ralat, itu terlihat seperti senyum yang terselubung, sangat mengerikan di mata kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!" seru seseorang yang datang menghampiri kyungsoo dan juga kris.

Kai cukup terkejut saat datang dan melihat posisi kyungsoo dan kris yang perlu dipertanyakan. Karena kyungsoo bersandar di bawah pohon dan kris yang sedang bertatapan langsung dengan kyungsoo yang jaraknya errr sangatlah dekat dengan wajah kyungsoo.

_**Sreeet**_

"Ayo ke kantin" kai menarik lengan kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo menuruti kai untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan kris di taman sekolah. Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang saat menuju kantin, dan dapat ia lihat sebuah senyuman mengerikan terlukis di wajah seorang wu yi fan.

'apa maksudnya dengan berkata we meet again ? apa memang kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ? dan kenapa ia terus mengeluarkan senyuman terselubung seperti itu ? aneh.' batin kyungsoo.

**Kai Pov**

Apa-apaan dia, murid baru tapi sudah berani-beraninya mendekati kyungsoo-ku. Cih, dia fikir dia lebih tampan dariku ? dan hey tadi dia seperti ingin mencium kyungsoo, apa benar seperti itu ?

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kris lakukan tadi?" tanyaku penasaran sambil menaruh minuman di meja kantin.

"Obsseo" aku tahu ia berbohong.

"Marhaebwayo… jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku kyungsoo" ku tatap matanya tajam.

"Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun kim jongin" ucapnya risih dengan tatapanku.

"Baiklah, jika terjadi sesuatu katakan padaku. Ara ?"

"Arasseo.. arasseo tuan kim jongin pabo" ucapnya meledekku.

"Ya! Panggil aku chagi, aku inikan pacarmu" aku mendelikkan bola mataku kesal.

"Sejak kapan kita pacaran ?" ujarnya cuek terhadapku sambil meminum minumannya.

"Sejak kau bernafsu untuk menciumku" jawabku enteng.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Ia tersedak minumannya.

"Mwo ? kapan aku bernafsu untuk menciummu ?" matanya membulat dan nampak terlihat sangat lucu juga menggemaskan.

"Kekeke… lihat wajahmu memerah, sangat lucu" ujarku terkekeh melihat wajahnya.

Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat malu dan kembali meminum minumannya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti ayo kita ke rumahku" ku usap pelan surai hitam rambutnya.

"Engh? Kita mau ngapain ?"tanyanya penasaran.

"Potong rambut" Dapat ku lihat ia keheranan dengan pernyataanku.

"Kau ingin aku memotong rambutmu ?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"Bukan, tapi aku yang akan memotong rambutmu" Jawabku singkat sambil mengelus pipinya sayang.

"Singkirkan tanganmu kim jongin. Lagipula aku tak mau, lebih baik kau potong saja rambutmu sendiri" katanya cuek.

"Ponimu terlalu panjang, dan itu mengganggu pemandangan indah untukku" jawabku sekenanya.

"Dari awal masuk aku sudah berniat untuk menutupi wajahku, agar tak terlihat mencolok, dan menyembunyikan wajahku ini. Tapi kau malah penasaran denganku"

"Kau itu berebeda kyungsoo, makannya aku menyukaimu. Pokoknya pulang sekolah kau harus ikut denganku "

"Ish… Kau ini, maksa sekali" gerutunya sambil mempoutkan bibir manisnya.

"Kim jongin tak menerima penolakan"

"Terserah kau sajalah" ucapnya pasrah.

_**Teng tong teng tong**_

"Kajja, sudah bel" ku ulurkan tanganku untuk menggenggam jemarinya dan mengajaknya menuju kelas.

"Em" jawabnya singkat dan meraih tanganku.

Saat di kelas, dapat ku lihat si suho itu selalu saja mencuri kesempatan untuk mendekati kyungsoo, sial sekali aku tak sebangku dengan kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat menyukainya ya ?" tiba-tiba namja di bangku sebelahku berkata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok dekat jendela.

"Tentu saja, dia bagian terpenting dari hidupku" ku tolehkan wajahku ke arah namja itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si wu yi fan.

"Dia menarik, namja dengan penuh kejutan" kris tersenyum aneh. Senyumnya tak dapat diartikan.

"Apa kau menyukainya ? kalau kau menyukainya, kau akan berhadapan denganku" ucapku yakin.

"Dia terlalu manis, bahkan jika aku tak dapat menahan diri, mungkin tadi aku akan menciumnya sebelum kau datang"

Sontak ku bulatkan mataku mendengar pernyataannya. Jadi tadi dia benar-benar akan mencium kyungsoo ? Sialan!

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berani menciumnya" dia berkata seperti itu untuk menenangkanku yang terlihat mulai marah.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Bibirnya terlalu menggoda, tapi tenang saja aku tak akan menyentuhnya, aku ke sini untuk membantunya bukan malah membuatnya dalam masalah, dan aku juga sudah punya kekasih" jelasnya.

"Mwo ? kau sudah punya kekasih tapi masih mengganggu kyungsooku ? cih dasar cowok playboy" Kataku yang mencibirnya, sementara dia hanya tersenyum jahil kepadaku.

"Ya, begitulah diriku" lagi-lagi dia tersenyum dengan aneh.

Ku ingat lagi ucapannya, apa maksudnya dengan berkata ia datang ke sini untuk membantu kyungsoo ? apa ini ada hubungannya dengan virus itu ? Otakku terus berfikir. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke bangku depan sambil terus memikirkan maksud ucapan kris. Ku lihat suho sedang mengelus surai hitam rambut milik kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang tertidur pulas di atas mejanya.

"Ya! Joonmyeon, jangan pegang-pegang kyungsoo-ku" Kesalku dan menendang kursinya.

"Cih aku bosan mendengarmu memanggil kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'kyungsoo-ku' kau fikir kyungsoo milikmu ?" omelnya padaku.

"Tentu saja kyungsoo milikku, dia hanya mencintaiku, bukan orang lain" jelasku padanya.

"Ckck lucu sekali percintaan kalian" Sontak aku dan suho menatap tajam ke arah kris.

"Diam kau!" ucap kami berbarengan.

_**Skip time**_

Sepulang sekolah, sesuai dengan apa yang ku katakan, aku mengajak kyungsoo pergi ke rumahku. Mungkin jika rambutnya tak dipotong, dia akan terlihat seperti yeoja cantik dengan kulit putih mulusnya itu kkk~

"Kai-ah, kau yakin akan memotong rambutku ?" terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tak mau masuk ke dalam.

"Aku yakin, ayo masuk"

Kamipun memasuki rumahku. Dapat terdengar suara televisi yang sedang menyala.

"Eoh? Kai, kau sudah pulang ?" tanya myungsoo hyung yang sudah duduk di depan televisi.

"Ne hyung" jawabku singkat.

"Kau membawa pacarmu lagi ?" myungsoo hyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada kyungsoo.

"Ya, tenang saja aku takkan mengganggu aktifitasmu kok hyung" jawabku santai.

"Hey, berhati-hatilah terhadap jongin, dia sangat ganas" kata myungsoo sambil setengah berbisik kepada kyungsoo, sementara kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya.

"Aish.. hyung jangan membuatnya takut. Kajja kita ke kamarku kyungsoo" ajakku dan dia hanya mengangguk menurut.

"Nah, duduklah disini dan jangan banyak bergerak" ucapku sambil mendudukkannya di bangku depan meja rias dan meletakkan kain di badannya agar rambut yang akan ku potong tidak masuk ke dalam bajunya.

"Kai-ah, apa kau bisa memotong rambut ?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tenang saja" jawabku dan dia hanya terdiam.

Ku potong poninya yang terjuntai cukup panjang menutupi wajahnya. Setelah itu ku potong juga rambut belakangnya, dan ku rapihkan. Menurutku, dia memiliki rambut yang sangat bagus, halus dan juga good looking, aku saja tak tega memotongnya. Saat ku lihat di cermin, dia sedang memperhatikan wajahku yang sedang serius memotong rambutnya.

"Hey, ada apa ? kenapa kau menatap wajahku seperti itu ?" tanyaku sambil melihat wajahnya di cermin.

"Ani… hanya saja, kau terlihat sangat tampan jika serius seperti itu" kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi semburat merah pada wajah manisnya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan" kataku dengan yakin.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri kim jongin" Katanya dan aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Cha, sekarang tinggal merapikan ponimu" Kataku sambil berpindah posisi menjadi berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Tutup matamu jika tak mau rambut yang akan ku rapikan dan ku potong mengenai kedua bola matamu" suruhku, dan dia menutup kedua matanya.

Oh sial, wajahnya terlalu indah untuk ku tatap. Segera ku rapihkan poninya yang habis ku potong, dan dapat ku lihat ia nampak lebih manis jika wajahnya tak terhalang poninya. Ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, dan ku kecup bibirnya. Terasa sangat manis. Dia cukup terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya. Awalnya memang, aku hanya ingin memberi kecupan ringan untuknya, tapi bibirnya terlalu sulit untuk ku lepaskan, dan ciumanpun berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman yang ganas. Dia membuka mulutnya memberi akses agar lidahku masuk kedalam mulutnya, dan tentu saja, aku tak meninggalkan kesempatan tersebut. Aku mulai memasukkan lidah hangatku ke dalam mulutnya, mengeksploitasi apa yang ada didalam mulutnya, menjilati dinding mulutnya dan juga gigi putih milik kyungsoo. Membuatnya mengerang tertahan karena sensasi didalam mulutnya tersebut.

"Akh…Umh… Kimhhh…. Jonginahhhh aphhaaa yang kau lakukan huh shhhhh" ciuman kami terlepas, dan ia mendesah keras saat tanganku menyelundup masuk ke dalam baju seragamnya dan jemariku bermain dengan lincah dengan salah satu nipplenya. Membuat nipple tersebut mengeras karena gairah dan rangsangan.

"You're so sexy baby" ujarku tepat di telinganya dan mengulum cuping kanan milik kyungsoo, dan ku jilati lubang telinganya hingga basah karena salivaku.

_**Author Pov**_

_**Ting tong**_

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi, myungsoo yang mendengar itu agak sedikit malas membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Jongin, coba kau bukakan pintu. Aku sedang malas bergerak" teriak myungsoo, tetapi tak ada jawaban dari adiknya itu.

"Ish, sepertinya anak itu lagi asyik dengan pacarnya" myungsoopun membuka pintu rumahnya, dan senyum merekah di wajahnya terukir ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Annyeonghasseo, saya sonsaengnimnya kai, mau mengembalikan ponselnya yang tertinggal di ruang guru" kata sungyeol sambil menunjukkan ponsel milik kai.

"Masuklah, kai ada di dalam kamarnya. Kau bisa memberikannya langsung" kata myungsoo sambil menutup pintu.

"Baiklah" ujar sungyeol dan berjalan menuju kamar kai.

_**Krieeet**_

Sungyeol membuka pintu kamar kai, terlihat dua namja yang sedang bercumbu yang tak lain adalah kai dan kyungsoo. 'kenapa mereka melakukannya di saat aku datang' batin sungyeol. Sungyeol memperhatikan kai dan juga kyungsoo yang sedang berciuman panas.

"Kau mengintip lagi eum?" Tiba-tiba suara myungsoo membuyarkan pandangan sungyeol, karena myungsoo berkata tepat di telinga sungyeol.

"A..Aku tak mengintip.. aku tak lihat, tak lihat sungguh" jawab sungyeol sangat gugup dan menutup pintu kamar kai.

"Apa kau ingin merasakannya ?" tanya myungsoo dan jantung sungyeol berdegup sangat cepat mukanyapun mulai memerah.

"Apa maks-"

_**CHUP**_

Ketika sungyeol menolehkan pandangannya ke arah myungsoo, tak sengaja bibirnya menyentuh bibir tipis milik myungsoo karena posisi myungsoo yang sangat dekat dengannya. Cukup lama bibir mereka bersentuhan, sampai akhirnya myungsoo yang memulai. Myungsoo melumat bibir plum milik sungyeol, menarik pinggang sungyeol. Entah setan apa yang merasuki diri sungyeol, ia membalas ciuman myungsoo dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher myungsoo.

Myungsoo berkali-kali memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sungyeol dan mengajak lidah sungyeol untuk bermain dengan lidahnya. Saliva menetes ke luar dari mulut mereka berdua, dan di dorong tubuh sungyeol ke tembok oleh myungsoo. Myungsoo menekan lidah sungyeol, menantang sang pemilik untuk bertanding siapa yang lebih dominan. Sungyeol yang tak mau kalahpun menerimanya, membuat lidah keduanya saling mendorong dan membelit satu sama lain.

"Ehem… Ehem…" Deheman suara kai menyadarkan sungyeol, dan sontak ia mendorong tubuh myungsoo menjauh, dan ciuman merekapun terlepas.

"Ya hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan pada lee sonsaengnim ?" tanya kai yang melihat kejadian barusan.

"Sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada kyungsoo. Kau fikir hanya kau saja yang dapat berbuat seperti itu eoh ?" Jawab myungsoo yang masih mengatur nafasnya akibat ciuman panasnya. Semburat merah keluar dari wajah kyungsoo maupun sungyeol.

"Aish… dasar hyung pervert" Kai mencibir hyungnya, sementara hyungnya hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Kau lebih pervert dariku kai" balas myungsoo.

"Sudah sudah. Kalian sama-sama pervert" ujar sungyeol menengahi kakak beradik tersebut.

"Kakak sama adik sama saja" celetuk kyungsoo, dan langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari kai dan juga myungsoo.

"Euh? kyungsoo, rambutmu habis dipotongkah ?" tanya sungyeol yang baru menyadirinya.

"Em, kai yang memotongnya" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Woah, terlihat sangat bagus, dan lebih fresh. Kau terlihat sangat cantik" kata sungyeol sonsaengnim memuji.

"Sonsaengnim, aku ini namja. Lagipula kau juga terlihat sangat cantik, pantas saja myungsoo hyung suka padamu" ujar kyungsoo.

"Kalian berdua terlalu cantik untuk menjadi namja" ucap myungsoo dan kai berbarengan.

"Baiklah kai, aku ke mari ingin memberikan ini. Ponselmu tertinggal di ruang guru" sungyeolpun memberikan ponsel milik kai.

"Gomawo sonsaengnim" kai langsung mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di saku celananya.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" ucap sungyeol sonsaengnim.

"Biar ku antar" tawar myungsoo.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak sungyeol.

"Kim myungsoo tak menerima penolakan, kajja" setelah mengambil kunci motornya, myungsoo menggandeng tangan sungyeol dan mengantarnya pulang.

"Oh lihat kim jongin, kau benar-benar mirip dengan kakakmu, selalu tak menerima penolakan" ujar kyungsoo.

"Aku lebih tampan darinya. Mau melanjutkan aktifitas kita yang terhenti tadi baby ?" kai menyeringai, dan membuat bulu kuduk kyungsoo berdiri melihatnya.

"Ya! Dasar pervert!" teriak kyungsoo.

"Kim jongin tak menerima penolakan baby~" Kaipun mendekat ke tempat kyungsoo, dan senyum pervert terlukis di wajahnya.

_Careless careless _

_shoot anonymous anonymous _

_heartless mindless no one who care about me_

Tiba-tiba ponsel kai berbunyi, dan segera ia angkat.

"Yoboseo?"

"Cepat datang ke cafe exotic, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu"

"Nuguya?"

"Pabo, mengenali suaraku saja tak bisa. Jangan banyak omong, cepat datang ke sini"

**Pip**

Telfonpun di tutup oleh orang yang menelfon kai.

"Nugu ?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Molla" jawab kai sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, mau ngerjain pr dari lee sonsaengnim" kata kyungsoo sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Kuantar yah ?" tawar kai.

"Ani, supirku sudah menjemputku di depan rumahmu, lihat saja di luar" kai langsung melihat ke luar jendela, dan benar saja, sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Annyeong" ucapnya berjinjit dan mengecup hangat pipi kai. Kai sedikit kaget dengan perbuatan manisnya, dan dapat dilihat kyungsoopun malu.

"Baby, bukan disitu, tapi di sini" kaipun menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Shireo!" kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek kai dan berlari menuju mobilnya.

Haha sungguh lucu tingkah kekasihnya itu, kaipun hanya dapat tersenyum melihatnya. Setelah kepergian kyungsoo, kai segera bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi ke cafe exotic. Sepertinya dia mengenal suara orang yang menelfonnya tadi, hanya saja dia tak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi. Sesuai permintaan orang yang menelfonnya, ia melaju motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, ia sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud orang itu. Sesampainya di cafe, kai langsung masuk dan betapa malasnya saat ia melihat siapa yang sedang menunggunya di meja paling pojok cafe tersebut.

"Cih, ternyata kau yang menelfonku, mau apa ? jika tak ada hal yang penting, aku pergi. Aku tak ingin membuag waktuku secara sia-sia" Ucap kai kasar pada namja yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Hey, kenapa kau sengit sekali saat berbicara denganku ? lagipula apa kau benar-benar tak mau tahu apa yang akan ku beritahu tentang kyungsoo ?" Kai yang hendak pergipun segera mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang berhadapan langsung dengan kris, namja yang sangat kai benci karena sudah menggoda kyungsoo-nya.

"Baiklah, cepat katakan" Ujar kai masih cuek kepada kris.

"Sebenarnya aku ini namjachingu sepupunya kyungsoo" belum sempat kris melanjutkan ucapannya, kai sudah menatapnya tajam dan membunuh.

"Cih, benar apa kataku kau namja sialan! Sudah punya pacar tapi masih menggoda orang lain, apalagi orang yang kau goda itu sepupu pacarmu" cibir kai pada kris sementara kris hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ya, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi ku mohon jangan katakan hal itu pada kekasihku" ujar kris memohon.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengatakannya jika kau berhenti mengganggu kyungsoo-ku. Lagi pula, kau sangat bodoh, akukan tak mengenal sepupu kyungsoo" tawa kai membuat kris sedikit malu.

"Sial, kenapa tak terfikirkan olehku" gerutu kris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa tak ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan ?" tanya kai yang kembali cuek pada kris.

"Aku akan menceritakannya" ujar kris misterius membuat kai sangat penasaran.

"Apa sih ? cerita apa maksudmu ?" tanya kai yang sudah tak sabar.

"Kau tahu ? ia memiliki virus dalam tubuhnya. Aku akan menceritakan tentang kehidupan kyungsoo, apa kau masih tak penasaran ?" Kai yang mendengar perkataan kris langsung menatapnya serius dan penuh dengan tanda tanya di dalam otaknya. Sepertinya kris mengetahui sedikit bahkan sangat banyak tentang kyungsoo. Sebenarnya siapa kyungsoo ? dan kenapa virus itu ada pada diri kyungsoo ?

**TBC**

**Maap tbc dulu bro, sist muehehe maap kalo ada typo, alur kecepetan ato ada kesalahan lainnya. Di chapter selanjutnya bakal ada taoris moment dan sudo moment. Kenapa sudo ? soalnya si kyungsoo….. baca aje sendiri ye ntar di chapter selanjutnya buahaha kasian lu bangkai *di tabok kai* **

**Review jusseyo :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Virus**

**Chapter 5**

"Bodoh, tentu saja aku penasaran" ujar kai kesal karena daritadi kris hanya membuatnya penasaran.

"Kau sungguh tak sabaran. Hm… sebenarnya kyungsoo adalah anak dari keluarga yang sangat kaya, makannya banyak orang yang mengincar kekayaannya. Dia juga salah satu cucu legendaris yang sangat terkenal. Sepupunya tao yang notabanenya adalah pacarku ini, dia sangat menyayangi d.o. Bahkan dimana ada tao, pasti disitu ada kyungsoo, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka seperti kembar siam yang tak dapat dipisahkan, bahkan, tao bilang mereka sering mandi bersama. Tao merasa, dia lebih menyanyangi d.o dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Sama seperti kyungsoo, tao juga berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya, dia sangat dekat dengan kakeknya. Setiap hari dia selalu berlatih wushu dengan kakeknya dan kyungsoo selalu menemani tao. Hingga suatu hari, tanpa di sadari ada seorang lelaki yang menjadi malapetakan bagi kyungsoo maupun tao"

_**Flashback **_

"Apa ada pelayan baru jung ahjusshi ?" tanya d.o yang melihat orang baru di rumahnya.

"Ne, dia orang baru disini" jawab jung ahjusshi yang tak lain adalah kepala pelayan di rumahnya.

"Baiklah, bisa tolong buatkan aku juice strawberry dan tao ingin orange juice, kami sangat haus" suruh d.o dengan sopan kepada pelayan barunya itu. Sementara si pelayan hanya mengangguk.

"Tao, ayo kita bertanding!" kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya bermain ps dengan tao.

"Kau pasti kalah kyungsoo" ujar tao yakin.

Tak beberapa lama, sang pelayanpun mengantarkan minuman yang dipesan d.o ke meja dekat ruang tempat d.o dan tao bermain.

"Ini tuan muda, silahkan dinikmati" ujar si pelayan.

"Ne, gomawo" jawab d.o yang masih terfokus pada layar dan sangat serius bermain. Pelayan itupun pergi.

"Kyungsoo, bolehkah kita bertukar minuman ? aku ingin juice strawberry" pinta tao pada kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja boleh tao" jawab kyungsoo sambil mengambil orange juice yang tadinya milik tao dan meminumnya.

"Aaaarrrggghh!" teriak kyungsoo saat merasa kepalanya terasa amat sangat pusing sehabis meminum minuman itu.

"K-kyungso.. ada apa ?" tao yang melihat keadaan kyungsoo langsung khawatir dan sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap sepupunya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Ke…kepalaku… to.. tolong aku…" ucap d.o lemah. Dia menahan rasa sakitnya sambil menggigit bibirnya dan mulai menetes cairan merah dari bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa ? apa yang sakit ?" suara tao bergetar menandakan ia takut dan tak tahu apa yang terjadi terhadap sepupunya.

"Pelayan ! pelayan!" panggil tao sambil mengeluarkan air mata melihat kyungsoo yang menahan sakit.

Dan pelayan baru yang tadi memberikan minum kepada tao dan kyungsoopun datang.

"Apa sepupumu yang meminum orange juice itu ?" tanya sang pelayan.

"Iya, apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam minumannya ? cepat tolong dia!" tao sangatlah panik karena kyungsoo diam, mungkin karena terlalu lemah untuk bergerak ataupun berucap kata.

"Oh shit! Seharusnya kau yang meminum minuman itu bodoh" ucap sang pelayan kasar.

"Mwo ? siapa kau ? dan apa yang kau inginkan ?" tao sangatlah kaget dengan pernyataan si pelayan tersebut.

"Apa kau lupa ? saat kau berlatih wushu, kakekmu pernah mengatakan ia memiliki musuh yang sedang mengincarmu untuk membuatmu menderita bukan ? musuh kakekmu adalah diriku" si pelayan mendekat ke arah tao dan memegang dagu tao untuk menghadapkan pandangan tao ke wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau mengincarku ?" tanya tao dengan nada yang sangat bergetar.

"Karena kau anak pilihan. Kau pandai wushu, dan akan menghancurkan hidupku jika kau tak mati atau menderita" ucapnya tajam dan mampu membuat bulu kuduk tao berdiri.

"Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam minuman itu ? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP SEPUPUKU!" amarah tao membuncah dan ia menangis sekencang mungkin.

"Tenang saja, lima menit lagi obat itu sudah hilang dan berganti menjadi sebuah kutukan. Kutukan yang tak lain adalah _love virus_. Ia akan menderita dan suatu hari nanti jika ia melanggar kutukan itu, kekasihnya atau mungkin dirinya akan mati. Kau terkutuk d.o kyungsoo" si pelayan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kyungsoo dan senyuman licik terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Jika kau mau menyalahkan orang yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini, salahkanlah sepupumu, sungguh malang nasibmu namja manis" si pelayan mengusap rambut kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu ? cepat cabut kutukan itu!" teriak tao.

"Kutukan itu tak dapat di cabut tao, kutukan itu akan hilang jika ia _having sex _dengan kekasihnya, tapi dengan perasaan cinta. Cukup rumit bukan ? dan seharusnya yang mendapatkan kutukan ini adalah dirimu, bukan dia. Kau pembawa sial baginya tao. Nikmati saja semua permainanku" Si pelayan tertawa renyah dengan kemenangannya.

"Akan ku buat kau menyesal !" ancam tao, tapi hanya dibalas senyuman oleh si pelayan gadungan tersebut.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa" tiba-tiba kyungsoo mulai siuman dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Baiklah, aku tak ingin berlama-lama lagi disini. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada sepupumu itu tao" si pelayan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari dalam bajunya dan mengarahkan pistol tersebut tepat di kepala tao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar sangat nyaring dan orang tersebut merangkul tubuh tao.

_**DORRR**_

Sebuah ledakan pistol terdengar sangat kencang. Dan semua yang berada di rumah tersebut menghampiri asal suara tersebut, dan terdengar derupan suara langkah kaki ke arah ruang bermain tersebut.

"Lagi-lagi kau selamat tao. Sialan!" si pelayanpun segera kabur dan pergi tanpa jejak.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya semua pelayan yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

_**Tes…**_

_**Tes…**_

_**Tes…**_

Airmata berjatuhan ketika melihat kondisi seorang wanita paruh baya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Eomma…" tangis kyungsoo pecah dan ia merangkul tubuh sang wanita yang tak lain adalah eommanya. Sontak, semua pelayan ikut menangis dan tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"K…Kyungsoo, maafkan aku…" ucap tao lirih.

Ya, eomma kyungsoolah yang menyelamatkan tao dari maut. Eomma kyungsoo memang sudah sangat mengenal tao, bahkan ia menyayangi tao sama seperti kyungsoo. Tao sangat merasa bersalah terhadap kyungsoo, tubuhnya langsung lemas. Dipeluknya tubuh kyungsoo yang bergetar hebat mengeluarkan isak tangisnya, air mata tak hentinya berjatuhan.

"Aku…" tao segera menatap mata kyungsoo yang hendak berbicara.

"AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU TAO!" terlihat dari matanya kyungsoo sangatlah marah dan dapat dilihat sebuah kebencian terpampang jelas di matanya.

Dan sejak saat itu, kyungsoo dan tao tak pernah berhubungan lagi, meskipun tao selalu saja mengajak kyungsoo berbicara, tetapi kyungsoo selalu menolak.

_**Flashbck End**_

"Makannya aku diutus tao kemari untuk membantunya, karena jika tao yang langsung kemari pasti kyungsoo akan menolaknya" jelas kris sambil meminum minumannya karena lelah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Aku sungguh tak pernah tau semua itu… dibalik senyum manisnya, ternyata ia menyimpan sebuah kesedihan…" kai sangat terkejut dengan penjelasan kris.

"Jadi, jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, apa kau bisa membantunya ?" tanya kris yang terlihat cukup serius.

"Apa kau tahu ? soal virus itu, aku sudah mengetahuinya, dan aku adalah kekasihnya" kris yang mendengar hal itu langsung tersedak saat ia meminum minumannya.

"Mwo ? jadi kau benar-benar kekasihnya ? oh sial, ini masalah" ujar kris gelisah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan masalah ?" tanya kai bingung.

"Sebelum aku menceritakan ini kepadamu, aku sudah lebih dulu memberitahukannya kepada suho. Dan ia bilang, ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kyungsoo" ujar kris. Belum sempat kai berbicara, tiba-tiba suara handphone kai sudah berbunyi.

"Yobosseo ?"

…..

"Mwo ? kalau begitu aku akan segera kesana"

_**Pip**_

"Ada apa ?" tanya kris yang penasaran karena melihat raut wajah kai yang sangat khawatir.

"Kyungsoo ada di rumah sakit!" kai langsung berdiri dan hendak pergi.

"Aku ikut" Kris mengikuti kai dan segera menuju ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, terlihat suho dan lay yang sedang duduk cemas di ruang tunggu.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya kai yang begitu khawatir.

"Aku meminjam buku milik kyungsoo, dan ingin mengembalikannya, tak sengaja aku bertemu dengannya sedang bersama suho di depan rumahku, dan aku segera mengambil buku miliknya dan mengembalikannya, dia mengajakku untuk main ke rumahnya. Dan saat di rumahnya…" Kata-kata lay terhenti dan dia sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

Kris melirik sedikit ke arah suho yang terlihat gelisah. Ini aneh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

"D.o tak sengaja terbentur vas bunga" jelas lay.

'Terlihat keraguan di raut wajahnya. Apa mungkin ia berbohong ?' batin kris, sementara kai hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Dok, apa kyungsoo baik-baik saja ?" tanya kai ketika sang dokter keluar dari ruangan dimana kyungsoo berada.

"Dia mengalami benturan yang cukup keras, hingga menyebabkan beberapa memori di dalam otaknya menghilang tapi itu tidak akan menghilangkan kecerdasannya" jawab sang dokter.

"Apa kami sudah boleh menemuinya ?" sekarang gantian lay yang bertanya.

"Tentu, tapi jangan terlalu membuatnya mengingat hal-hal yang dia tak ingat, dia akan merasa sakit jika terlalu lelah mengingat" sang dokterpun menuju ruangannya. Kai, suho, lay dan juga kris segera memasuki tempat kyungsoo di rawat.

_**Sreeet**_

"Kau terlalu membuatku takut kyungsoo, ku mohon jangan ceroboh lagi, aku tak mau melihatmu sakit" kai yang datang langsung memeluk erat tubuh kyungsoo dan terdengar sangat lirih di telinga kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja, aku tak apa-apa kok" kyungsoo tersenyum riang, dan kaipun membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Tapi… kau siapa ?" tanya kyungsoo bingung.

_**DEG**_

Senyuman yang terlukis di wajah kaipun kini memudar.

"K..Kau tak ingat dengannya ?" tanya lay tak percaya.

Kai hanya terdiam, tak mampu berucap sepatah katapun, ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia tak mampu membendung air matanya, tetapi ia tak mau kyungsoo melihatnya. Kris yang melihat kai keluarpun ikut keluar dan menenangkan kai. Bagaimana bisa kyungsoo hanya tak tahu siapa kai ? kyungsoo tak mengingat sosok seorang kai.

"Em, apa dia temanku lay ?" kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Dia-" belum sempat lay menjelaskan bahwa kai adalah pacar d.o, suho sudah mendahuluinya.

"Ah, tentu saja dia temanmu, namanya kai. kau lebih baik beristirahat kyungsoo kondisimu belum pulih seutuhnya" suho memakaikan selimut ke badan kyungsoo yang terbaring, dan mengecup pucuk kepala kyungsoo.

"Gomawo suho-ah" kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan di balas dengan anggukan dari suho.

Sementara lay hanya memandang sendu ke arah dua orang tersebut. 'seandainya kau tahu yang sebenarnya kyungsoo, pasti kau tak akan tersenyum seperti itu terhadapnya' batin lay.

_**Skip time**_

Sudah tiga hari, tapi kyungsoo masih belum mengingat siapa kai sebenarnya, kai sengaja tak mengungkit hubungannya karena sesuai kata dokter, dia akan merasa sakit jika terlalu banyak mengingat. Tetapi kai selalu menjaganya dan hanya bisa mencuri ciuman disaat kyungsoo terlelap agar ia bisa merasakan saliva kyungsoo yang menjadi candu bagi tubuhnya.

**Suho Pov**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kyungsoo masuk setelah kejadian itu. Aku harap dia melupakan penyebab dia menjadi seperti ini, dan ku harap lay menutup mulutnya serapat-rapatnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau ke kantin ?" tanyaku ramah.

"Em, tentu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

_**Sreeet**_

"Kyungsoo akan ke kantin denganku" kai menarik pergelangan tangan kyungsoo dengan cukup kasar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin bersama ? lay, kau juga ikutkan ?" tanya d.o sambil mengajak lay yang sedang merapikan alat tulisnya.

"Boleh" jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi kami tak boleh ikut ?" goda kris dan yang lainnya yang sedang mengumpul.

"Tentu saja, ayo kita ke kantin bersama" ucap kyungsoo riang. Entah sejak ia mengalami kejadian itu, ia jadi sangat ramah dan murah senyum terhadap semua orang.

"Kau sangat imut kyungsoo-ah" kris mencubit pipi kyungsoo gemas.

"Singkirkan tanganmu" segera ku tepis tangan kris dari pipi kyungsoo.

Saat di kantin, d.o duduk di sebelahku dan kai. Kai memandangku dengan sengit, sepertinya ia tak suka jika aku dekat dengan d.o, tapi siapa peduli.

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita bermain ?" ujar daehyun antusias.

"Main apa daehyun-ah, kami sudah lapar tahu" chanyeol memang terlihat sangat lapar saat itu.

"Baiklah, sehabis makan, kita bermain pocky kiss bagaimana ?" tanya daehyun.

"Baiklah" semuanyapun setuju dan memakan pesanan masing-masing.

"Lihat, kau makan berantakan sekali kyungsoo" ku usapkan tisu ke sudut bibir kyungsoo, dia memang tak bisa rapi jika sedang makan.

"Tisu saja tak akan bersih, kemari" ucap kai dan langsung menjilat sudut bibir kyungsoo, bahkan menghisapnya.

Kris dan yang lainnya mentap dengan tatapan yang terkejut sementara aku hanya menatapnya tak suka.

"Apa ?" tanya kai pada semua yang menatapnya, dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Lihat, kau malah membuatnya semakin kotor dengan air liurmu itu bodoh" ku usapkan lagi tisu ke sudut bibirnya.

Dan dapat ku lihat mukanya memerah, mungkin dia terkejut dengan aksi yang dilakukan kai tadi. Sial, aku sudah kalah start dari si pervert itu.

"Baiklah, aku sudah menyiapkan pocky ini !" daehyun menunjukkan sekotak pocky rasa banana.

"Wah, aku mau merasakannya" kyungsoo mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya dan terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Benar, semenjak terbentur, ia jadi sangat berbeda, sangat kekanak-kanakan tapi itu akan menjadi hal yang cukup bagus agar aku bisa mendekatinya.

"Ini untuk main kyungsoo… hm.. jadi, kita berpasang-pasangan, saling memakan sebatang pocky ini dan siapa yang pockynya tersisa paling sedikit dialah yang menang. Tapi pockynya harus tersisa, tak boleh sampai habis. Dan yang menang akan ku belikan iphone terbaru. Otte ?" jelas daehyun. Ya, daehyun memang orang yang berasal dari keluarga kaya, dan dia juga gamers sejati, suaranyapun sangatlah bagus, pantas saja dia menjadi seorang yang digemari banyak wanita.

"Oke, aku akan berpasangan dengan baekkie ya" pinta chanyeol.

"Ah, tidak akan seru jika kita yang memilih, bagaimana kalu kita adakan undian ?" usul luhan.

"Aku setuju" ujar baekhyun dan yang lainnyapun mengangguk.

"Karena jumlah kita ganjil, aku yang akan jadi wasitnya ya" kata kris.

Dan saat undian di kocok, ternyata aku mendapat pasangan dengan kyungsoo. How lucky iam. Ternyata mau diadakan undianpun, pasangannya mereka tetap sama, youngjae-daehyun, chanyeol-baekhyun, sehun-luhan. Dan ku lihat kai mendapatkan pasangan dengan lay. Haha aku tertawa dalam hatiku.

"Bisa kita kocok ulang ?" pinta kai.

"Tidak bisa kai" jawab daehyun.

"Baiklah… mulai"

Ku masukkan sebatang pocky kedalam mulutku, dan diujungnya d.o sudah menggigitnya. Ku lihat ia sangat gugup dan ragu, sehingga ia hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah aku kalah, aku tak suka pocky" lay segera beranjak pergi dan kai menatap tajam kearahku. Tatapannya seperti berbicara kepadaku 'awas-saja-jika-bibirmu-menyentuh-bibirnya' tapi lagi-lagi aku tak peduli dengan tatapannya itu.

Kulihat, disebelahku baekyeol malah sudah berciuman dan mereka malah asik dengan kegiatannya itu. Tak berbda dengan baekyeol, hunhanpun seperti itu. Sementara daejae dengan jarak yang sangat dekat hanya bertatap wajah, kurasa mereka memang pasangan yang malu-malu. Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajah kyungsoo, memakan pocky tersebut sementara ia hanya terdiam.

_**Trek**_

Jari telunjuk kai memotong batang pockyku.

"Sudah bel, kyungsoo ayo ke kelas" Oh shit, kai sungguh mengganggu, padahal sedikit lagi bibirku akan menyentuh bibir kyungsoo.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan ?" omel lee sungyeol sonsaengnim yang melihat kami dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Kami sedang bermain pocky kiss lee sonsaengnim" jawab daehyun polos, sementara baekyeol dan juga hunhan melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"Seenak jidat main di kantin, kalian tahukan ini tempat umum!" geram lee sonsaengnim.

"Iya, tapikan di kantin sangat sepi, lagipula yang beristirahat di jam ini hanya kelas kami, karena jadwalnya sedikit berubah" ujar youngjae membela.

"Sudahlah lee sonsaengnim, lagipula aku juga melihat lee sonsaengnim berciuman di bangku taman dengan hyungnya kai" Muka lee sonsaengnimpun memerah mendengar ucapan sehun.

"Benarkah ?" kris membuka mulut.

"Em, bahkan sangat panas. Lee sonsaengnim berbaring di bangku, dan myungsoo hyung menindihnya sambil menciumnya dan lee sonsaengnim menjambak rambut myungsoo hyung sambil mendesah tak karuan. Bukankah taman juga tempat umum ? meskipun saat itu suasananya sangat sepi" jelas sehun dan muka lee sonsaengnim benar-benar sangat merah dan malu.

"Ya! Sudah jangan diceritakan lagi. Sekarang ayo masuk kelas" dan kamipun memasuki kelas seperti yang disuruh lee sonsaengnim. Dan sesuai keputusan, tak satupun diantara kami yang memenangkan permainan itu.

Saat ini pelajaran musik, guru musik memang tak masuk tapi digantikan oleh lee sonsaengnim. Lee sonsaengnim memang guru yang pandai di segala bidang, dan sangat mahir memainkan berbagai alat musik.

"Begini mainnya kyungsoo, kau harus menyentuh toots piano dengan benar dan mainkanlah dari dalam hatimu, bukan hanya sekedar bermain" aku mengajarinya bermain piano, tanganku menyentuh jemarinya yang mungil. Lagi-lagi kai menatapku tajam.

"Kyungsoo, ayo bermain gitar bersamaku" ajak kai yang datang dan menarik tangan kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku belum selesai bermain piano kai-ah. Bagaimana jika setelah bermain piano, aku ikut bermain gitar dengamu ?" ujar kyungsoo, dan senyuman kemenangan muncul di wajahku.

"Kau dengar ? dia ingin bersamaku bermain piano kai-ah" ucapku mencibirnya.

Kamipun melanjutkan bermain piano. Dia memang sangat pintar, baru ku ajari sedikit, dia sudah mahir memainkannya dengan benar.

"Kalu seperti ini bagaiman-"

Dia menoleh kearahku dan tak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya karena jarak kami sangat dekat dan saling berhadapan. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, dia hanya diam tak bergeming sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ehem.. apa kau haus d.o ?" oh shit! lagi-lagi kai menggangguku. Ia memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada kyungsoo dan kyungsoopun meminumnya dan mengembalikannya kepada kai.

"Bukankah kau ingin bermain gitar denganku kyungsoo ?" tanya kai lagi.

D.o hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kai meminum air yang tadi kyungsoo minum, dan menjilati ujung botol itu bekas bibir kyungsoo dan dia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku lalu pergi untuk mengajari kyungsoo bermain gitar.

**Kris Pov**

Baguslah, saat ini d.o tengah bermain gitar dengan kai. Belakangan ini ku lihat suho selalu saja berusaha mendekati d.o aku kasihan dengan kai yang hanya bisa melihat tajam ke arah suho dan d.o jika mereka sedang bersama. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya kai saja yang merasa tak suka jika d.o sedang bersama suho, tapi lay juga seperti itu, ada apa ? apa lay menyukai suho ? aku rasa ada yang mengganjal dengan kejadian waktu itu, aku dapat melihat sorot kebohongan dari mata lay. Apa benar ia berbohong ?

"Lay, bisa kita bicara sebentar ?" terlihat wajah lay cukup terkejut karena aku yang mengajaknya bicara.

"ne..." jawabnya dan segera keluar dari ruang musik. Ku ajak dia menuju kelas yang sepi karena semua siswa berada di ruang musik.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku ?" tanyaku padanya.

"Jelaskan apa kris ? aku tak mengerti" tanyanya bingung.

"Apa benar kyungsoo tak sengaja terbentur vas bunga ? ku rasa kau berbohong" ucapku sekenanya.

"A..Aku.. aku tak berbohong" jawabnya ragu.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, dan aku juga tahu kau menyukai suho bukan ?" ucapku menginterupsinya.

"Mwo ? darimana kau tahu ?" tanyanya yang kaget dengan pernyataanku.

"Sudahlah, itu tak penting, yang terpenting sekarang, ceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi"

Laypun menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kyungsoo. Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya, ternyata suho cukup brengsek juga, sial kenapa aku malah membiarkannya bersama kyungsoo. Damn!

Malam ini akan diadakan pesta ulang tahun di rumah sehun karena sehunlah yang berulang tahun. Semua orang diundang termasuk aku, dan yang menambah kegembiraanku adalah, tao akan datang. Dia adalah teman yang lumayan dekat dengan sehun, makannya dia diundang. Tapi yang ku khawatirkan adalah, apa jadinya jika kyungsoo melihat tao ? diakan sangat membenci tao.

"Sehun-ah, saengil chukkhae ya, semoga panjang umur dan segala kebaikan terlimpahkan untukmu, dan semakin langgeng dengan luhan" ujarku sambil memberikan sekotak kado padanya.

"Ne kris, gomawo" ia tersenyum kepadaku dan ku balas dengan anggukan.

Sebuah mobil yang cukup mewah berhenti di depan rumah sehun yang sedang berlangsung pesta, dan keluarlah seorang lelaki yang cukup rapi dan senyuman gembira terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Lelaki itu adalah suho, dan dia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk kyungsoo. Ternyat suho datang ke sini dengan suho, dugaanku salah jika kai akan datang bersama d.o. Tak lama, kai datang dengan menaiki motornya segera masuk untuk menyapa dan memberikan hadiah kepada sehun.

"Hey, kupikir kau akan datang bersama kyungsoo" ujarku pada kai sambil meminum juice yang tadi ku ambil.

"Suho sialan itu lebih dulu datang ke rumah kyungsoo" kai hanya melipat mukanya sebal.

"Haha kasihan sekali. Lihat, kyungsoo terlihat cantik malam ini" godaku.

"Shit! Jika kau berani menyentuhnya, akan ku habisi nyawamu" ancam kai, sementara aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Ku edarkan pandanganku, mencari sosok yang sudah ku rindukan, siapa lagi kalau bukan my baby panda tao. Tapi sepertinya dia belum datang. Ku perhatikan kyungsoo yang sedang bersama suho, dan aku teringat perkataan lay saat di kelas, sungguh aku sangat membenci suho. Tangan suho sudah berani memegang pinggang ramping milik kyungsoo, ku lihat kyungsoo sangat risih dengan tangan nakal suho.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, dan kyungsoo, ikut aku" ku tarik lengan kyungsoo secara paksa dan mengajaknya ke tempat sepi.

"Kyungsoo, ku mohon jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan suho" pintaku padanya.

"Kenapa ? bukankah aku bebas dekat dengan siapa saja ? ini hidupku kris" ia menatapku sambil mengingat-ngingat sesuatu.

"Apa ?" tanyaku yang bingung ditatap seperti itu olehnya.

"Kau… kau kekasihnya tao bukan ?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke wajahku.

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku" ucapku santai.

"Pantas saja kau melarangku, kau ingin membuatku menderita bukan ? sama seperti kekasihmu yang sudah membuatku seperti ini" ucapnya kasar.

"Tao tak bermaksud seperti itu padamu, dan itu sungguh tak di sengaja kyungsoo. Kau tahu ? kau itu adalah kekasih kai, selama kau di rumah sakit dia yang selalu menjagamu. Dia juga mencuri kesempatan menciummu di saat kau terlelap, jika tak menelan salivamu dia akan sakit kyungsoo ku mohon jangan bersama suho lagi, dan jika kau tahu apa penyebab kau kehilangan sebagian ingatanmu, kau tak akan bersikap manis terhadap suho" ucapku meyakinkan.

"Bullshit! Kau pembohong, aku tahu kau hanya ingin menghancurkan hidupku" teriak kyungsoo.

_**Brukkk**_

Ku dorong tubuhnya ke dinding, dan kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Saat ia memberontak, kutarik tangannya ke atas dan ku tahan dengan sebelah tanganku. Ku tarik dagunya agar ia melihat mataku yang ingin meyakinkannya.

"Kau lihat mataku ? apa kau masih tak percaya huh ? Untuk apa aku berbohong ?!" Ia cukup terkejut dengan perbuatanku. Tapi aku melakukannya hanya agar ia yakin dengan semua ucapanku.

"K…Kris…" suara orang yang sangat ku kenal menyadarkan kami berdua.

Ku tolehkan wajahku, dan dapat ku lihat, tao sedang menutup mulutnya dan air mata keluar dari mata pandanya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat posisiku dengan kyungsoo yang berjarak sangatlah dekat, seperti orang yang akan berciuman. Ia segera berlari, dan akupun segera mengejarnya. Untung saja, aku bisa menarik tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku.

"Ini tak seperti apa yang kau fikirkan tao" ucapku meyakinkannya.

"Aku memben-"

Kubungkam mulutnya dengan bibirku. Ia sangat terkejut dan meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan ciuman kami. Tapi aku tak ingin melepaskan ciuman ini, ini sangat nyaman.

**Kyungsoo Pov**

Aku hanya terdiam di tempat ini. Aku merasa bimbang, haruskah aku percaya dengan omongan kris ? dan lagi aku merasa bersalah karena telah mebuat tao salah paham.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi ?" suho datang dan aku tak menjawabnya.

"Kyungsoo, apa ada yang salah ?" tanyanya lagi dan lagi-lagi aku tak menjawab.

_**CHU**_

Ugh, tiba-tiba suho mencium tepat dibibirku. Sial, apa yang dia lakukan ? ku dorong bibirnya sehingga ciuman kamipun terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh ?" tanyaku sambil mengelap bibirku.

Kepalaku… apa ini, terasa sangat sakit… dadaku juga terasa sangat sakit… kuremas kemeja yang ku kenakan demi menahan rasa sakit ini.

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa ?" tanya suho khawatir.

Tiba-tiba semua memoriku dengan kai membayangi fikiranku, otakku seperti ingin pecah… Kai… dia benar-benar kekasihku… aku mengingatnya…

Aku segera berdiri dan berlari mencari sosok kai. Ku dengar suho terus memanggilku, tapi ku abaikan panggilannya. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan… maafkan aku kai, aku tak bisa mengingat dirimu, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku kris karena tak percaya dengan ucapanmu.

Kupercepat langkah kakiku mencari kai, tapi tak juga kutemukan dirinya. Kai, kau ada dimana ? Rasa sesak menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, tak terasa air bening mengalir begitu saja dari kedua mataku. Dan akhirnya ku temukan sesosok yang ku cari sejak tadi. Dia ada di taman belakang rumah sehun sedang bersama lee sonsaengnim. Keadaannya sangat parah, berantakan dan seperti orang sekarat.

"Lee sonsaengnim, apa yang terjadi pada kai ?" tanyaku cemas dan segera merangkul tubuh kai.

"Apa kau baru saja berciuman ? kau lupa dengan virus itu ?" tanya lee sonsaengnim dan aku baru sadar dengan pengaruh virus tersebut.

Segera ku buka jas kai, dan juga kemejanya, ku cium lembut tepat dimana jantungnya berada, dan ku hirup aroma tubuhnya. Kulakukan secara berulang, setelah itu ku tatap wajah tampannya.

"Kai, sungguh maafkan aku, aku sangat mencintaimu kai. Maafkan aku yang tak dapat mengingat dirimu, tapi sungguh, hanya dirimulah yang ada dalam fikiranku, hanya dirimu yang mampu membuat dadaku berdegup sangat kencang, kai saranghae" ku kecup bibirnya memberikan kehangatan padanya, kulumat bibirnya, tapi sama sekali tak ada balasan darinya.

Kudekatkan tanganku ke hidungnya, dan tak ada deru nafas yang keluar dari hidungnya, matanya terpejam… Sepertinya semua yang ku lakukan sia-sia saja, dan sepertinya semuanya sudah terlambat…

"Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku kai… aku mencintaimu…" lirihku.

Hujanpun turun dan membasahi seluruh tubuhku, apa mungkin langit juga menangis mengiringi kesedihanku yang meratapi kepergiannya ? tuhan… ku mohon berikan aku kesempatan sekali saja untuk membuatnya bahagia, dan biarkan kami bersama untuk selamanya, ku mohon…

**TBC **

**Sorry pemirsah, musti tebece dulu nih kayaknya. Wayoloh kai koit wkwk jangan tabok saya ._.v btw chap yang ini lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya, jadi jangan pada protes ya kalo kepanjangan atau kependekan dan sorry juga kalo banyak typo hehe... sorry juga kalo alurnya kecepetan atau ada yang ga di mengerti, nanti penjelasannya ada di chap selanjutnya (?) di chapter ini sengaja author dikitin kaisoo momentnya, lagipula di chap sebelumnya udah saya ingetin bakal banyak sudo moment hehe, dan buat yang nanya nc, hoho bentar lagi juga paling ada ncnya *readers:tapi kai kan udah mati author: ya dibangkitin lagi jasadnya #slapped ato yang gua ncin si suho sama d.o ._. #digampar lalala~ **

**Review juseyo c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Virus**

**Chapter 6**

**[!] Hati-Hati! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, mohon dimaklumi**

"Ku mohon kai, bangunlah… jangan tinggalkan aku" lirih kyungsoo yang tak dapat membendung lagi air matanya di bawah guyuran hujan.

Sementara lee sonsaengnim malah tertawa lepas. Kyungsoopun cukup bingung, di saat genting seperti ini gurunya masih dapat tertawa seperti itu.

"Ya! Lee sonsaengnim ? kenapa malah tertawa ? apa sonsae tak lihat kalau kai sudah terbaring tak bernyawa huh ?" tanya kyungsoo yang sedikit emosi.

"Aish… percuma aku ikut hujan-hujanan seperti ini kalau hanya melihat sandiwara seperti ini" jawab lee sonsaengnim yang masih di tatap bingung oleh kyungsoo.

"Sandiwara ? maksud sonsaengnim ?" kyungsoo benar-benar tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan gurunya itu.

"Pffffttt… mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu kyungsoo" Tiba-tiba mata kai terbuka dan tertawa puas.

"M-mwo ? b-bagaimana bisa ? bukankah tadi saat ku dekatkan tanganku ke hidungmu, kau sudah tak bernafas lagi kai-ah ?" kyungsoo masih terkejut melihat kai yang tiba-tiba bangun dan sedang memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat kelebihan tertawa.

"Haha tentu saja aku menahan nafasku, aku ingin melihat ekspresimu kyungsoo, sungguh mukamu yang ketakutan seperti itu sangatlah lucu" kyungsoopun menatap tajam ke arah kai.

Tiba-tiba tetesan air mata membanjiri kedua pipi milik kyungsoo. Kai yang tadinya sedang tertawapun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap bingung ke arah kyungsoo.

"Hiks… ini tidak lucu jongin… aku sungguh khawatir dengan keadaanmu, tetapi kau hanya bersandiwara ? hiks… apa kau ingin mempermainkanku huh ?" kai yang mendengar isak tangis kyungsoopun langsung menarik pinggang ramping kyungsoo dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan yang menghangatkan tubuh keduanya.

"Uljima... aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa kau memang benar-benar mencintaiku, aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu" Kai semakin erat memeluk tubuh kyungsoo yang menggigil karena derasnya hujan.

_**CHUP**_

Kai mencium kening kyungsoo dengan penuh rasa sayang. Meskipun hanya sebentar, tapi mampu membuat suasana menjadi hangat, dan juga membuat pipi kyungsoo bersemu merah.

"Neo… nappeun namja… jeongmal nappeun" Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada bidang milik kai sambil terus menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Hajima…" Ucap kai yang mulai kesakitan karena kyungsoo tak berhenti memukul dadanya.

_**Tep**_

Kai menahan lengan kyungsoo agar tak memukulinya lagi. Kai menatap mata kyungsoo yang masih merah sehabis menangisinya, kyungsoopun ikut menatap mata kai. Bagi kyungsoo, kai nampak lebih sexy di saat rambutnya terguyur oleh air hujan seperti saat ini, jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan karena jarak mereka sangatlah dekat. Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyungsoo, dan kyungsoo yang mengerti dengan apa yang ingin kai lakukanpun menjinjitkan kakinya agar bibirnya lebih cepat bersentuhan dengan bibir kai.

"Ya! Apa kalian ingin melakukannya di depan mataku lagi eoh ? Sudah berapa kali kalian melakukannya di hadapanku" gerutu lee sonsaengnim.

"Aish… sonsae mengganggu saja nih, padahal sedikit lagi bibirku menyentuh bibirnya" omel kai. Sementara muka kyungsoo semakin memerah karena ucapan kai.

"Biarin, kalian itu masih kecil, jadi belom boleh melakukan hal macam itu. Oh ayolah, kita masuk bajuku sudah basah kuyup nih, baju kalian juga" ucap lee sonsaengnim.

"Astaga, kalian itu bukan anak kecil lagi. Apalagi lee sonsaengnim, kau itu sudah dewasa! Jangan main hujan-hujanan, cepat masuk" Tiba-tiba sehun datang dan menceramahi ketiga namja yang berada di taman belakang rumah miliknya.

Ketiga namja itu lebih memilih diam daripada harus berdebat dengan sehun yang sangat cerewet. Setelah itu, sehun mengambilkan handuk untuk mereka.

"Kyungsoo, matamu kenapa bisa merah seperti ini ?" tanya sehun sambil meneteskan obat mata ke mata kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia tak mau membahas soal dirinya yang di bohongi oleh kai.

"Baiklah, jelaskan sedang apa kalian bertiga di taman belakang rumahku ?" tanya sehun menginterupsi ketiga namja tersebut.

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan. Sehabis pergi ke toilet, aku melihat pintu belakang rumahmu terbuka. Ternyata kai sedang duduk di taman belakang rumahmu. Kulihat, sepertinya dia sedang menahan sakit. Saat ku hampiri, ternyata dia memang sedang kesakitan, mungkin karena kyungsoo habis berciuman dengan orang lain selain kai. Virus itupun mulai bekerja" jelas lee sonsaengnim.

"Mwo ? virus apa yang lee sonsae maksud ?" tanya sehun polos.

_Glek_

"Ups, keceplosan hehe" lee sonsaengnim yang ditatap tajam oleh kyungsoo maupun kai hanya dapat tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan giginya.

Akhirnya, mereka sepakat untuk memberitahu sehun.

"Jadi, jika sekali lagi kyungsoo berciuman dengan orang selain kai, atau salah satu diantara mereka akan mati ?" ujar sehun yang sangat serius mendengarkan cerita tentang virus itu.

"Ya begitulah... Oh ya sehun, apa para tamu sudah pulang ?" tanya lee sonsaengnim.

"Apa kalian tak punya jam ? ini sudah cukup malam dan lagipula tadi hujan, jadi sudah pulang semua termasuk my baby luhan terkecuali kalian bertiga yang sedang bermain hujan-hujanan di taman belakang rumahku" jawab sehun.

Tiba-tiba handphone milik lee sonsaengnimpun berbunyi.

"Yeoboseo ?"

…

"Ah ne, gomawo myungsoo-ah"

…

"Nado"

_**Pip**_

Telfonpun dimatikan.

"Ada apa hyungku menelfonmu lee sonsae ?" tanya kai yang merasa nama hyungnya disebut-sebut tadi.

"Dia akan mengantarku pulang, katanya sudah di depan rumah sehun. Jadi aku duluan ya!"

Lee sonsaengnimpun segera melesat keluar rumah sehun.

"Aishh hyung macam apa dia ? bukannya menjemputku dia malah menjemput kekasihnya. Padahalkan kondisiku masih belum stabil" gerutu kai.

"Sudahlah, lagipula myungsoo hyung mana tahu kalau kau habis sekarat ? kau kan membawa motor, jadi untuk apa ia datang kemari selain untuk menjemput lee sonsae eum ?" kai hanya dapat menghela nafas ketika mendengar ucapan sehun.

"Kai, lebih baik aku yang mengantarmu pulang. Kau tidak mungkinkan mengendarai motor dengan kondisi seperti ini ? bisa-bisa terjadi kecelakaan karena kondisimu yang belum stabil. Aku sudah menelfon supirku untuk menjemputku, aku bisa mengantarmu. Motormu dititipkan saja dulu di rumah sehun, otte ?" tanya d.o, dan kai hanya tersenyum menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

Kaipun menuruti perkataan kyungsoo, ia memasuki mobil mewah milik keluarga kyungsoo. Kai sungguh tak pernah tahu jika kyungsoo sekaya ini, mungkin karena sifatnya yang terlalu misterius bagi kai.

**Kai Pov**

Saat di dalam mobil milik keluarga kyungsoo, aku hanya terdiam dan merasakan empuknya kursi yang kududuki ini. Baru pertama kali aku menaiki mobil semewah ini, dan dapat ku tebak, ayah kyungsoo pasti sangatlah kaya.

"Aku tak bisa pulang ke rumah" ucapku pada kyungsoo untuk memecah keheningan.

"Eng ? wae ?" tanyanya sambil mengerjapkan mata bulatnya.

"Myungsoo hyung bilang, karena aku pulang larut malam, dia sudah mengunci pagar dan tak akan membiarkanku masuk, dia menyuruhku untuk tidur di luar" bohongku.

"Hyungmu kejam sekali, hhh… mau bagaimana lagi, kalau begitu untuk malam ini kau tidur di apartemenku" ujarnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mendengar hal itu, tanpa kyungsoo sadari akupun mengeluarkan evil smirk andalanku. Dia tidak tahu aku berbohong hanya demi tidur bersama dengannya.

"Kai ?" suaranya menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Hm ? ada apa ?"

"Mengapa melamun ? ayo turun, kita sudah sampai"

"Ah, Ne"

_**Other Side**_

Kris menarik paksa lengan tao untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah kejadian tadi, tao tak henti-hentinya menangis. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari kedua sejoli tersebut, hanya isakan tangis dari bibir tao yang terdengar sangat pilu dan menyakitkan di telinga kris.

"Lepaskan!" tao menghempaskan lengannya yang di cengkram kuat oleh kris. bentakan tao yang cukup keras membuat kris semakin kuat mencengkram lengan tao seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kubilang lepaskan kris! Aku ingin pulang!" Lagi-lagi tao berteriak sambil menahan air mata yang bergulir tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu tao, yang kau lihat bukan seperti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Kini kris yang bersuara untuk menenangkan tao.

"Terserah kau ingin bilang apa, tapi jangan pernah dekati sepupuku ataupun aku kris! Sudah cukup selama ini kau selalu mempermainkanku. Kau itu playboy dan tak hentinya menyakitiku, apa kau sudah puas ?" Airmata dari mata tao tak henti-hentinya terjatuh dan membasahi pipinya.

"Kau bukan anak kecil lagi tao, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" kris memohon sekali lagi pada tao agar ia mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Aku membencimu kris. Sangat memben-"

_Bruk_

"Hmph—" Dalam hitungan detik, kris mendorong tubuh tao untuk merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok dan membungkam bibir tao dengan bibirnya. Tao yang cukup terkejut dengan tindakan kris yang secara tiba-tiba, membulatkan matanya dan meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan. Ia memukul-mukul dada bidang milik kris agar kris melepaskan bibirnya. Tapi tak berpengaruh apapun terhadap kris yang semakin menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir manis milik tao. Tao yang merasa kehabisan nafas segera menarik-narik kerah baju kris memberi tanda bahwa ia tak bisa bernafas. Krispun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan menatap ke dalam mata tao.

"Dengar, kau tahu ? hell yeah aku dilahirkan sebagai playboy yang sangat brengsek. Awalnya aku memang menyukai wajah kyungsoo yang sangat cantik tapi aku lebih memilihmu. Walaupun aku bilang aku menyukai orang lain, tapi percayalah.. I just love you my baby panda. Only you. Kau tahu ? kyungsoo kehilangan ingatan tentang jongin, dan aku berusaha untuk membantu kai memulihkan ingatan kyungsoo. Aku membentaknya dan mendekatkan wajah kami agar ia dapat melihat keseriusan dimataku. Hanya itu, dan tak lebih. Dui bui qi tao, wo ai ni"

_**Chu~**_

Dengan cepat tao mencium bibir dingin milik kris, menjinjitkan kakinya, dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher kris. Keadaan berbalik, kini tao yang membuatnya terkejut dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Selama ini tao tak pernah menciumnya terlebih dahulu, selalu saja kris yang memulai, mungkin karena tao memiliki sifat pemalu. Kris cukup senang melihat tingkah tao yang cukup agresif saat menciumnya, dan dia hanya diam membiarkan kekasihnya melakukan tindakan yang cukup langka bagi kris.

"Gege, kenapa diam ?" tanya tao yang tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari kris.

"Aku hanya terkejut melihat tingkahmu" jawab kris jujur.

"Wae? Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya tao lagi.

"Ternyata my baby pandaku ini bisa agresif juga" ujar kris sambil mengusap kepala tao dengan lembut.

Terlihat semburat merah muncul di pipi tao yang semakin membuat manis wajahnya.

"Jangan membuatku malu gege" tao segera menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kenapa harus malu ? Kau terlihat begitu manis jika seperti itu" Kris mulai mengangkat dagu tao agar dapat meihat wajah manis milik tao.

"Hng… gege…" desah tao ketika kris menciumi rahang dan pipi tao dengan pelan, tapi mampu membangkitkan libidonya.

Ciuman itu terus turun sampai ke leher jenjang milik tao. Ia mulai menghisap dan menggigit-gigit pelan leher tao. Tao hanya dapat mengerang menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kris pun melepaskan ciumannya yang meninggalkan bekas keungguan di leher tao.

"Baby, jangan ditahan. Aku suka mendengar desahanmu" Ujar kris yang menatap tao dengan intens.

"Um, kemana orang tuamu ? apa mereka sedang tak ada di rumah ?" tanya tao yang khawatir.

"Tenang saja, mereka sedang ada urusan dan baru akan pulang seminggu lagi" jawab kris santai.

Kemudian, kris mulai melepas kancing baju tao satu per satu. Sementara tao hanya menatap wajah kris yang sedang serius membuka kancingnya.'Tampan' batin tao. Kris pun menatap balik mata tao. Ia sangat merindukan mata panda ini, bagaimana bisa ia berpaling dari malaikat secantik tao ?

"Ada apa ? apa aku begitu tampan dimatamu ?" Lagi-lagi semburat merah muncul di pipi tao.

"Jangan terus-terusan menggodaku ge. Ya, kau memang tampan" Aku tao.

"Kalau begitu, aku wi yi fan si tampan ini akan menjadi milikmu malam ini baby " Kris menyeringai nakal ke arah tao.

_GLUP_

Tao hanya dapat menelan salivanya begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja kris katakan. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuknya dan juga kris. Tapi ia akan mungkin, ia sangat menikmatinya.

**-Back To Kaisoo-**

"Silahkan masuk" Ujar kyungsoo sambil membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Ini apartemenmu ? kenapa besar sekali ?" tanya kai yang penasaran.

"Ya, apartemen ini khusus dibuat oleh appaku untuk ku tinggali bersama hyungku" jawab kyungsoo sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Jadi, kau memiliki hyung ? bukankah kau anak tunggal ?" Kai merasa aneh, bukankah waktu itu kai bilang kalau kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal ?

"Yeah, semua orang mengira aku anak tunggal, padahal aku memiliki hyung yang sangat menyayangiku. Hanya tao yang tahu, dan sekarang, kau tahu" jawab d.o enteng.

"Lalu dimana hyungmu ?" tanya kai lagi.

"Dia tidak akan kembali. Kau tahu ? appaku sangat membencinya, appa selalu bilang bahwa dia bukanlah hyung yang baik untukku. Dimata appa, hyungku selalu saja salah. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa appa selalu saja membencinya. Tapi aku tahu, hyung itu baik, bahkan dia selalu menyayangiku dengan tulus. Sejak appa mengusirnya, ia tak pernah kembali" jelas kyungsoo.

Mata kyungsoo sudah berkaca-kaca dan terlihat kerinduan yang mendalam. Kai yang melihat itu, langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Uljima, aku di sini. Jangan menangis lagi" Kaipun membelai dengan lembut rambut kyungsoo.

"Ne, aku tak menangis. Sekarang, ayo ganti baju" Ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis pada kai.

Kyungsoopun memberikan baju hyungnya untuk dipakai oleh kai. Ia berganti pakaian di dalam kamar, sementara kai berganti di kamar mandi dekat ruang tamu.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Kyungsoo, apa kau sudah selesai ganti baju ?" kai mengetok pintu kamar kyungsoo dan menunggu jawaban dari kyungsoo.

"Ne" jawabnya singkat.

"Boleh aku masuk ?" tanya kai lagi.

"Um, ya masuklah"

Kaipun membuka kenop pintu kamar kyungsoo. Damn! Baju yang dipakai kyungsoo terlalu tipis dan agak kebesaran sehingga leher mulusnya terekspos begitu saja. Bahkan paha mulusnya dapat terlihat karena celana yang begitu pendek. Kai hanya dapat menelan salivanya menahan pikiran pervert yang ada di otaknya. Kyungsoo memang sangat jarang kedatangan tamu, makannya dia hanya memakai pakaian seadanya yang nyaman baginya. Kaipun menatap tubuh kyungsoo dengan intens.

"Ada yang salah dengan pakaianku eoh ?" kyungsoo yang merasa ditatap seperti itu oleh kaipun mulai bertanya.

"A..Ani, tidak ada yang salah" Ucap kai terbata-bata menahan hawa nafsunya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tidur di kamar hyungku" Kyungsoopun memegang lengan kai dan membawanya menuju kamar hyungnya.

"Kau bisa tidur disini. Kamar ini dulunya adalah kamar hyungku" ujar kyungsoo sambil menyalakan lampu kamar.

"K..Kamar ini…." Kai yang melihat ruangan kamar setelah lampu menyala langsung teringat dengan suatu kejadian.

"Wae ? ada apa dengan kamar ini ?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya aku pernah kemari, tapi aku lupa" jawab kai sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Hm ? rasanya aku baru pertama kali mengajakmu ke apartemenku" kyungsoopun ikut berfikir.

"Lupakan" ujar kai santai, tapi diapun masih memikirkannya.

Kai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kamar. Nampaknya memang ia pernah berada di kamar ini, tapi ia tak ingat kapan dan bagaimana bisa. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah gitar yang cukup menarik perhatiannya.

"Hyungmu suka bermain gitar ?" Kaipun mengambil gitar itu dan duduk di atas ranjang bersama kyungsoo.

"Ya, dia selalu bernyanyi dan bermain gitar ketika aku sedang bersedih" jawab kyungsoo sambil mengingat masa lalunya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menghiburmu" Ujar kai sambil menatap manik mata kyungsoo cukup dalam.

Lalu, kai mulai memainkan gitar tersebut dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Baby don't cry, tonight  
어둠이 걷히고 나면  
Baby don't cry, tonight  
없었던 일이 될 거야

물거품이 되는 것은 니가 아니야,  
끝내 몰라 야 해 던

So baby don't cry, cry  
내 사랑이 널 지킬테니

[Baby don't cry, tonight  
After the darkness has lifted  
Baby don't cry, tonight  
It'll be like nothing ever happened  
You will never become a bubble,  
In the end you don't have to know  
So baby don't cry, cry  
For my love will protect you]

_Tes.. Tes.. Tes.._

Air mata kyungsoo tak henti berjatuhan. Kai yang melihat itupun bingung kenapa kyungsoo malah menangis, padahal kai hanya ingin menghiburnya.

_Grep_

"Gomawo jongin-ah, terimakasih atas semuanya, terimakasih sudah mencintaiku" Kyungsoopun memeluk tubuh kai dan menangis dalam dekapan tubuh kai.

"Justru seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih, kau memberi warna dikehidupanku, dan tak perlu berterimakasih atas cintaku untukmu, itu semua anugerah" ucap kai tulus.

Kai menatap mata indah milik kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah kyungsoo. Ia mengecup bibir kissable kyungsoo sekilas dan kembali menatapnya.

"Kau adalah hal terindah yang pernah ku miliki. Saranghae"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah walau samar-samar karena ucapan kai barusan. Kai kembali menyerang bibir ranum milik namja bermata bulat itu. Ia memanggut, menghisap dan menikmati setiap inci bibir kekasihnya tersebut. Dan kyungsoopun membuka mulutnya agar dapat memperdalam ciumannya. Kai mulai memasukkan lidah hangatnya ke dalam mulut kyungsoo, mengeksploitasi apa yang ada didalam mulut kyungsoo. Lidah kai dengan lincah bermain di dalam mulut kyungsoo, mengitari setiap ruas gigi di dalam mulut kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan karena sensasi didalam mulutnya.

"Mmmmpppphhhh… kaihhh nado saranghae ssshhh," erang kyungsoo dalam ciuman mereka berdua. Membuat kai tersenyum dalam hati dengan reaksi kyungsoo.

Kai menekan-nekan lidah kyungsoo, untuk bertarung dengan lidahnya. Kyungsoopun mengerti dan mulai membelit lidahnya dengan lidah kai. Tapi tentu saja dalam hal ini kai lebih unggul daripada kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat lelehan saliva mulai mengalir dari sudut ujung bibir kyungsoo maupun kai.

Kyungsoo mengerang dengan pelan saat kai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, tapi dengan cepat erangan kyungsoo menjadi sebuah desahan nikmat saat lidah kai mulai menelusuri wajah kyungsoo. Lidah Kai mulai turun menuju leher jenjang kyungsoo, memberikan beberapa ciuman, hisapan, dan gigitan kecil sehingga leher mulus itu terdapat bercak merah. Mata bulat kyungsoo tertutup dengan mulutnya yang terus mengeluarkan desahan demi desahan dan juga meneteskan saliva saat kai memberikan rangsangan padanya.

"Kau tahu ? aku memang pernah ke kamar ini sebelumnya" ucap kai sambil mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu.

"Maksudmu ? bukankah ini pertama kalinya kau datang kemari ?" tanya kyungsoo yang kebingungan.

"Yeah, aku ke sini di alam mimpi. Kau ingat aku pernah bercerita bahwa kita melakukan 'itu' di sebuah kamar apartemen ? dan di sinilah tempat itu" (baca chap 2)

"K..kau serius ?" sontak kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Ya, ayo kita bercinta. Dan virus itu akan hilang" ucap kai santai.

Kyungsoo masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan kai barusan, sementara kai mulai membuka bajunya dan juga baju kyungsoo. Setelah kai membuang baju mereka berdua ke sembarang tempat, dia bisa melihat kulit putih kyungsoo dan juga bentuk tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna bahkan lebih indah dari lekuk tubuh seorang yeoja. Lalu ia meniduri kyungsoo di ranjang tersebut. Kyungsoo yang mulai sadarpun menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya! Kau mau apa huh ?!" Kyungsoo terlihat ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, ku pastikan kau akan menikmatinya kyungie~" ucap kai meyakinkan.

Lalu, kai memberikan ciuman pada dada bidang kyungsoo. Mata kai kini tertuju pada salah satu nipple kemerahan milik kyungsoo, dan dengan segera menjilati puting tersebut dengan lidah hangat miliknya. Dan satu tangan kai memainkan nipple kiri milik kyungsoo. Desahan yang keluar dari dalam mulut kyungsoo pun makin terdengar keras dan tak terkendali.

"Aaaakkkhhh nnggghhhh" Kedua tangan kyungsoo meremas pelan rambut hitam legam milik kai, mengisyaratkan bahwa kini dia tengah menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh kai.

Tanpa kyungsoo sadari, satu tangan kai turun dan menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya. Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya bagai tersengat listrik dan menggelinjang hebat ketika tangan kai menyentuh kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana. Kaipun meremas dengan pelan, tapi mampu membuat desahan dari bibir kyungsoo semakin keras.

"Sssshhh hhhnnggg aaakkhhh" Desahan dari bibir kyungsoopun tak dapat di kendalikan. Kai melepaskan bibirnya pada nipple kyungsoo, lalu beralih ke telinga kyungsoo.

"Milikmu sudah mengeras eoh ? Kau menikmatinya kyungie ?" bisik kai seduktif sambil menjilati telinga kyungsoo sesekali menggigitnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kyungsoo, kai mulai membuka celana kyungsoo. Tapi sebelum ia sempat membuka celana kyungsoo, tiba-tiba…

**BUGH!**

Sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras mengenai wajah tampan milik kai. Seseorang memukul wajahnya dengan keras dan membuat tubuh kai terjatuh di ranjang.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari 'kyungsooku'" Ujar namja tersebut.

_apa katanya ? '__**kyungsooku' **__? hanya aku dan suho yang biasanya memanggil kyungsoo seperti itu tapi orang ini bukan suho, siapa dia ?_ Batin kai.

**TBC**

Akhirnya part 6 selesai. Mohon maaf updatenya lama banget, soalnya lagi sibuk banget belakangan ini, pr juga numpuk, beginilah derita anak sma ;w; *readers: ga usah curhat deh lu thor* Btw chap selanjutnya abang acheng muncul (y) siapakah abang acheng (?) ih… lu pada kepo nih *readers: kalo ga mau ngasih tau ga usah ngomong deh lu thor-..-* kasian gua sama si kai, kayaknya tiap mau yadongan ada aja kendalanya HAHA #ditabok

**Balasan Review:**

**fifian160: **Iya, kasian emang si kkamjong tapi entah kenapa saya demen banget nyiksas dia /eh ._.

**kyungier****: **Alurnya kecepetan ya ? hehe maap abisnya saya pengen cepet-cepet menyudahi sudo moment (?) tapi di chap 5 emang sengaja lebih banyak sudo momentnya, kan di chap 4 udah di ingetin (?) btw halaman depan rumah sehun sama halaman belakang rumah sehun beda loh ._.

**Rianti-Haehyuk Fishy: **Iya, kai ga mati kok, ini udah author idupin .u.

**Anonymous: **Wkwk saya juga emosi bikinnya (?) baca comment kamu juga bikin tegang #apaini makasih udah baca dan review :3

**Guest****: **Tenang aje, sudo ga bakal ncan kok, hehe tapi di chap selanjutnya bakal ada pengganggu baru (?) eh bacon jangan di banting, mending lempar ke kamar author /eh kris mah gundulin aje biar palanye terang kayak bohlam ._.

**Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics: **Kai ga koit kok, tenang aje wkwk oh ya, makasih udah read and review :3

**Jaylyn Rui: **nggak kok, kai ga meninggal, iya gapapa kok, makasih udah read and review :D

**Lee Dong Hwa: **maaf ya baru lanjut hehe iya aku juga penasaran (?) gomawo :3

**cmutzninot****: **ati gua juga sakit bikinnya (?)

**meiryu: **lol, kasian atuh krisnya wkwk iya, makasih udah read and review :3

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: **iya, kai ga mati kok, tao emang temenan sama sehun. Duh jangan dong, ntar leader exo-k siapa wkwk

**BabySuLayDo: **kai ga mati kok, Cuma pura-pura doang, iya satu kali lagi beneran mati dah wkwk

**Reishipper: **iya, kainya ga mati kok

**Wulansari: **sorry baru lanjut lagi, iya jamuran nih hehe .u.

**RitSuKa-HigaSasHi: **kenapa dipotong ? ya karena sudah waktunya tbc menghampirinya (?) kainya ga meyot kok. Iya, ini udah di lanjut hehe makasih udah read and review :3

**wulandarydesy****: **ga mati kok, cuma sekarat .-. sip, ini udah di lanjut

** : **iya, kasian ya liatnya, tapi saya senang menyiksanya wkwk

**pokerfaceHun****: **ampe chap 50 ? buset gempor dah gua .-.

**HunHan's wife: **Iya, ini udah lanjut kok hehe

**Jennychan: **Belom kok, iya ga nyangka suho begitu /eh

**Riszaaa****: **asek, emang gua ngegemesin ? #kepedean iya sama! Suka juga waktu kai cemburu hihi ini baru update ._.

**hwang hee yeon: **Cuma pura-pura dong kok, hehe iya gapapa makasih udah rnr :3

**chen clouds: **sudah dibangkitkan kembali kok si kai, iya, gua juga suka kaisoo :3 sip, thanks udah rnr

**ohristi95: **Iya, kan dia orang ketiga gitu. Sip, ini udah lanjot, thanks for rnr :3

**laladwiputri****: **Idup lagi kok :D

**Thanks all readers, mind to review again ? :3**


End file.
